Atlantis High
by eudyptulaminor
Summary: The crew of Atlantis is in high school! AU minor crossover Probably should mention the slash aspect... Edited Chapter 16 now included!
1. New Kid

A/N: The completed version is all up on my website (just click on my name!). This is a response to a challenge, so I don't even really own the plot, let alone the characters. I already have sequals planned in my head!

Carson decided that being the new kid sucked. He didn't know his way around, didn't know what people to avoid, didn't know the social circles, he pretty much knew nothing about his new school. Except where the office was, and that was only because he was currently sitting there, waiting to talk to someone about his schedule.

"The principal will be with you shortly," the office assistant, Walter, told Carson.

Carson nodded.

"Mr. Beckett?" asked a short, balding man. Carson nodded as he stood up. "If you come with me, we'll get you all situated and then off to class." Carson followed the seemingly nice man down a hallway into a door that had 'principal' written across the glass.

"After reviewing your transcript, I've put together a schedule of classes that are the closest we have to what you were taking. If you would like to change any of those classes, now would be a good time to do so."

"May I see my schedule before I make a decision?" asked Carson.

"Certainly," George Hammond (according to the nameplate on his desk) answered as he handed over a piece of paper. Carson looked it over and found only one thing that he would want to change.

"Do I have to take PE?" he asked.

"No. I just put that on your schedule since you were taking one less class at your old school and didn't want to presume to put you in anything else."

"What else is available during that time?"

George took down a notebook from behind him and after flipping to the appropriate page answered, "you can either take a religious studies class, another English class, or an anatomy course."

"Could I take the anatomy course?" Carson asked, getting a little excited. "I'm thinking of becoming a doctor."

George smiled. "Of course. We just need to fill out a few forms and then you can be off to, what's your first class?"

Carson looked down at his schedule. "Classic Literature."

"Ah, with Mr. Murry. I think you'll enjoy that class." A few minutes later, and with the usual 'my door is always open' speech, Carson was standing outside of his first class at Atlantis High School in Pegasus, Washington.

"There was never any doubt is was a dream! It was either that or drug induced, and as she was a little girl, it seems a little unlikely."

"But Carroll, the author, could have been on drugs at the time, so it could have been drug induced. Or maybe Alice's sister slipped her some!"

"That is probably the stupidest thing I have heard all day."

"Rodney, John is entitled to his opinion," the teacher evenly said, like he had said it many times before (which he had).

"But," Rodney started, but was interrupted by the door opening and the most beautiful man he had ever seen slowly entered.

"Is this Classic Literature with Mr. Murry?" the beautiful man asked with his delightful Scottish accent.

"Yes, you must be Carson Beckett," Mr. Murry answered. "Welcome to Atlantis and my classroom. You can take the empty seat over by Rodney," he continued, pointing to an indeed empty chair in the middle of the classroom.

Rodney felt like he was on top of the world. The gorgeous new kid was sitting next to him! He might actually have someone to talk to for a few days before he got word that nobody talked to Rodney 'the geek' McKay. Before Rodney could introduce himself, Mr. Murry was talking again.

"We're currently reading works by Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. Have you read them before?"

"Aye. My family used to read them every Easter."

"Good, then you can join in the discussion. I'm sure you've all seen a movie version of the Alice story…"

Carson was rather shocked when the bell rang in the middle of the discussion. He found the entire class rather amusing. First, there was John and Rodney who were constantly arguing. There was also Elizabeth, whom he later found out was the student body president. She had a very smart mind and the points she brought up always made the class think. Teyla, who was sitting on the other side of him, seemed to always point out the little details that everyone had missed. He didn't think he had made any friends yet, but the day was still early.

Or he could have been mistaken. "What class do you have next?" a voice to his left asked.

"Huh?"

"Your next class. What is it?" Rodney asked again.

"Oh." Carson quickly looked at his schedule. "Physics."

"Cool. I have that class next as well. Maybe we can walk there together?" asked Rodney as he put his notebook in his bag and avoided eye contact.

"Well, it would be more like you leading and me following since I have no clue where I'm going, but that would be grand," replied Carson.

"Really? Uh, lets go then. I don't want to be late." Carson followed his hopefully soon-to-be-friend out the door and down the hall. Before they had gotten very far, a voice drawled behind them, "New kid. I'd watch out if I were you. Don't want to be hanging around the wrong sort." The tall, pale teen smirked and shouldered Rodney as he passed.

"What was that all about?" asked Carson.

"Nothing," mumbled Rodney. "They don't like me very much. Actually, not a lot of people here do. I guess I should warn you."

"Why don't they like you?"

"Uh, you'd have to ask them," Rodney replied as he turned a little red and hurried down another hall. "Here we are."

The first thing that popped into Carson's head as he stepped inside was 'someone likes to go fast.' There were pictures of different types of motorcycles and various fighter jets around the room. When he saw the teacher, she was not at all what he was expecting: young, blonde, and very cute.

"Rodney! I see you went ahead and tried out that experiment with out supervision?"

"Of course. And just like I had predicted, it went off without a hitch."

"I think some cars in the teacher's parking lot feel differently," she answered with a glare and a smile.

Rodney just waved his hand. "Nothing that won't come off."

"Yes, well. Next experiment you decide you want to try out, try the football field." She then turned and started talking to another student who was asking some questions about the homework.

"I'm sure coach O'Neill would really appreciate that," Rodney mumbled.

"What was that all about?" asked Carson.

"I, uh, built a rocket and let it off in a field by the teacher's parking lot."

"Wicked," Carson replied. He was a little startled when he heard the teacher's voice right behind him say, "You must be Carson. I'm Ms. Carter, but you can call me Sam."

"Pleasure."

"Why don't you take the empty seat next to Rodney and he can fill you in on what we're covering right now since today we are just analyzing the results from the last experiment and I know Rodney has already finished with that."

When they reached their seats, Carson asked, "That now makes two classes where there are empty seats next to you. Why is that?"

Rodney ducked his head down. "Like I said earlier, they don't seem to like me very much."

"Oh. Well lets see if we have any other classes together so then there won't be an empty seat next to you anymore," said Carson with a smile.

Rodney looked up in shock. "You can't be serious."

"I don't make friends very easily. I get uncomfortable in social situations. But I'm not uncomfortable around you and you seem like a nice enough chap."

"Well then, lets take a look and see what you've got," Rodney replied with a smile. He leaned over and pulled the schedule from Carson's fingers. "Hmm. Next is History, oh, with Mr. Jackson. You'll love him, he's one of the best teacher's here, aside from Sam of course."

"Of course."

"Anatomy? Why would you want to take that class?"

"I want to be a doctor."

Rodney shuttered. "Noble career choice, not for everyone. Then lunch, same time as me, good, good. Then you have Microbiology. You really are crazy. Two classes with the little Napoleon."

"Who?' asked Carson a little confused.

"Ms. Frasier, excellent teacher if not a little strict and punctual. And to round out the day, Calculus and Psychology. Well, I think the fates are against you. Except for your Anatomy class, which is when I have my honors Chemistry class and Microbiology, which is when I have orchestra,"

"You're in the orchestra?" Carson interrupted.

"I play piano. Anyways, the rest of the classes you share with yours truly."

"And so why are the fates against me?"

"You're going to be seeing a lot of me. The only empty seats in some of those classes are of course next to me."

"I still don't see why the fates are against me."

Rodney just sighed. "Never mind. So, lately we've been studying projectile motion..."

Carson managed to make it through his first day of classes still alive and not overly confused. Mainly due to the presence of one Rodney McKay. As the day progressed, he found that he liked his new friend's (for he felt that they were friends, even if they had only known each other for a day) snarky sense of humor and unabashed way of saying things as they are. When he got home, he was surprised that his mother was in the den unpacking.

"Mum? I thought you started work today?"

"I did, but they let me leave early since they knew we had just gotten in late last week and haven't had time to settle in yet," she replied as she emptied a box of books. "How was your day? Make any new friends yet?"

"My day was good, and actually, yes."

Peg (Carson's mom) stood up and looked over at her only son. "I'm impressed. When are you going to invite him over?"

"I was thinking maybe for dinner this Friday, if that's alright."

Peg raised an eyebrow. "Wanting to show off are we?"

Carson looked at his feet and hurried out of the room. He knew perfectly well that it was his job to cook dinner on Fridays. Just like every Wednesday they either went out to eat or had take out. He also knew that is mum looked forward to their dinners on Fridays, not just because she didn't have to cook, but also because he made excellent meals.


	2. Ideas and Dinner

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. Carson got to know a lot more of the students as well as getting to know Rodney a little better. For someone who normally didn't make friends very easily, he sure had quite a few now. Elizabeth, who introduced herself because she felt it was her job as student body president and continued to talk to him because they both knew Latin fairly well. (When Rodney learned that he knew Latin, he mumbled, "And people call me a geek.") There was also Teyla, who was also Elizabeth's best friend, whom everyone liked. The friend that surprised him the most was John. John was the quarterback of the football team as well as being president of the Math club, which he claims he only became because he was at football practice when they voted. John also surprised him because even though he argued a lot with Rodney, they actually seemed to be close. When he questioned Rodney on it, his answer was something about how they had been neighbors since they were six.

Carson also learned which group to avoid. They called themselves the Wraith. They were all related (which was pretty obvious since they were all tall, lanky, and very pale) and they hated everyone who wasn't one of them. Nobody liked them since they had made it their job to try to ruin everyone's day. The administration had tried to expel them numerous times, but since they were related to the mayor (which was weird, because the mayor was really nice), they continued to terrorize the school.

By the time Friday rolled around, Carson felt like he had found his place in the school. He could be mistaken and it could change at anytime, like it was apt to happen in high school, but he was comfortable with his new friend, his classes, and his teachers.

It was also on this Friday that Carson would have an idea that would shortly make him one of the more popular guys at the school. After John of course.

"I've got some bad news," John announced as he sat down to lunch.

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"Aiden has to go in for another round of chemo."

Exclamations of "What!" and "That's horrible!" were the response.

"Who's Aiden?" asked Carson.

"Aiden's my best friend who was diagnosed with cancer almost six months back. He had been getting better, but he just relapsed about a week ago," answered John.

"I'm sorry," was Carson sincere response.

"What really sucks is that they really can't afford the medical bills. They might have to sell their house and move into an apartment."

"Why don't we try and raise some money to help?" asked Teyla.

"That's a great idea! We could to fundraisers, bake sales, car washes," Elizabeth added, really getting into the idea.

"How about we put on a play?" Carson added. Everyone looked at him. "What? We did it at my old school all the time. Well, not for this exact reason, but we did put on a play to raise money to replace the carpeting one year after the roof caved in and in another year we put on a play so the French club could to go France."

There was silence before John said, "It might work. I'm sure we could get everything donated or loaned to us. And Mayborne has always wanted to put on a play instead of just teaching us how to do so."

"Let's go talk to him about it right now! He might have some great ideas on which play we can do," Teyla said as she got up, intending to go talk with the Drama teacher.

"I can think of some plays that we could do," Elizabeth added as she got up. "You guys coming?"

"Sure," replied John. "I want to be involved in this as much as I can."

"I'm going to stay," replied Carson. "I don't know him and I would feel a little awkward."

"Eating," was Rodney's reply.

"Suit yourself. I guess I can tell you what he said in Calc," John said as him, Teyla, and Elizabeth hurried towards the drama room.

"So, what are your thoughts on this?" asked Carson.

"I think it's a great idea. There is a stage at the community center that is never used that would be perfect. The people of this town would love to have a play put on so they could pretend that they live in a big city and are cultured folk," was the reply.

"Mm. Are you doing anything tonight?" Carson asked before he could stop himself.

Rodney paused in the process of eating his sandwich. "Uh, no. Why?"

"Um, well. My mum has been bugging me to invite one of my friends over for dinner."

"Oh."

"Would you like to come?"

"Uh, sure. As long as there's no citrus."

"Why?"

"I'm allergic to citrus."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I guess the rules out the lemon chicken and lemon meringue pie, huh?" Carson teased.

"Very funny. What time would be a good time to come over?"

"Around six, I think."

"Great, I'll be there."

"Fantastic."

An awkward silence ensued.

"So what happened between you and Carson that made you two avoiding looking at each other during calc?" asked John as he and Rodney were walking home. He was very amused when Rodney blushed. "Oh, now this I gotta hear."

"Nothing happened really. He invited me over for dinner tonight."

"Really? That's moving quickly. Didn't know he had it in him."

"Its not like that. His mom was on his case about inviting a friend over. I get the impression that he didn't have a lot of friends at his old school."

"Wonder why. He's a great guy"

"Yes he is."

John looked over at his friend. If he didn't know better, he would say that Rodney was developing a crush on their newest friend. But that was impossible since Rodney had once proclaimed, "I don't do crushes." It was definitely something he would have to keep an eye on. Maybe he could recruit Elizabeth and Teyla to help.

"So what choices did Mayborne give us again?" asked Rodney, breaking John's train of thought.

"He said we could do a Shakespeare, mainly because he's always wanted to direct one, Arsenic and Old Lace, Noises Off, Our Town, or he could look into musicals if we really wanted to do one."

"Lets not do Shakespeare. After that English class last year, I've had my fill of the bard."

"That's kinda what I was thinking. And a lot of the people who will be involved are not very musically inclined, so that rules that out."

"So that leaves us with what again?" asked Rodney.

"Uh, Our Town, Noises Off, or Arsenic and Old Lace."

There was a pause before Rodney replied, "I guess this means we're going to have to read those, aren't we?"

"Yep."

"Damn."

"You must be Rodney. Come on in," Peg said later that night as Rodney arrived for dinner.

"Yes. And you must be Mrs. Beckett. It's a pleasure to meet you," Rodney replied as he walked in.

"Oh, call me Peg. Carson's in the kitchen. He would have greeted you himself, but he mumbled something about burning chicken," said Peg as she led Rodney into the said kitchen.

As Rodney entered, he had to stop in the entrance. Standing over the stove was Carson, but it wasn't a Carson he had seen yet. This Carson was in a tee shirt that looked like it was a few sizes too small, really comfortable looking jeans, and to top it off, he was barefoot. He also had a spatula in his hand as well as a dishtowel slung over his shoulder. It was in that moment that Rodney realized that the feelings that he had been feeling over the past week around his new friend were the beginnings of a crush. And the more he got to know him, see different sides of him, the worse it got. Especially when Carson turned around and he saw that the front of his shirt said 'I'm with genius' and he flashed him that brilliant smile that could melt M&M's.

"Rodney! Glad you could make it. Dinner will be up in a bit. Just have to put everything together."

"When you said dinner, you never mentioned that you would be the one cooking. Are we sure its safe?" teased Rodney as he walked over to peer at what was on the stove and therefore got to see the blush that graced Carson's face.

"I like him! Rodney, you can stay," Peg exclaimed from the counter.

"Mum!"

"So, is it edible?" Rodney asked again.

"It was, but now I think I might have to add some poison to your plate," Carson teased back.

"Then it's a good thing I was going to steal your plate then, isn't is?" Rodney turned and leaned against the counter next to the stove and therefore Carson. Purely to see if Carson would follow through on his threat to add poison, of course.

"So, I hear you guys are going to be doing a play to raise money for a fellow classmate?" asked Peg.

"Yeah. John and I were discussing the choices we had on the way home, and I know we would like to do uh, the poison and lace one."

"Arsenic and Old Lace. That would be my preference as well. I've always wanted to play Mortimer."

"You've read it before?"

"Aye." With a glance over at Rodney he added, "I think you should play Teddy."

"Teddy? You want me to play a character named Teddy?"

"What's wrong with the name Teddy? One of the US presidents was named that if I remember correctly," said Carson as he started scooping food onto plates.

"His real name was Theodore."

"Well, this character's real name is Theodore. I think. Dinner's up, grab a plate," Carson told Rodney as he took two plates to the table. Rodney followed behind with the last plate to the small and cozy table, and for the next hour, friendly banter was exchanged as well as a slight interrogation as Peg tried to find out if this Rodney character was good enough for her son.

"So, how was dinner last night?" asked John while him and Rodney were in the process of trying to get some homework out of the way before the evening.

"Excellent," Rodney replied, barely looking up from his homework.

"What's him mom like?"

"She's really nice." Rodney looked up at his friend. "I did get the impression that she was judging me, seeing if I was good enough for her son."

"My mom does the same thing to any new friends I bring over. It's a normal thing, I think. They want to know if this will be the friend that will lead their precious child down the wrong path," said John as he rolled his eyes.

"It seemed more than that, almost," Rodney trailed off and went back to his homework, trying to avoid finishing the sentence.

"Almost what? You can't just leave me hanging like that!"

"Nothing."

"Ah, come on Rodney. How long have we known each other? You can tell me anything."

Rodney sighed, but answered. "It almost seemed like she was seeing if I was good enough for him."

"You already said that!"

Rodney glared at his currently very aggravating friend sitting across from him. "If you would let me finish. It almost seemed like she was seeing if I was good enough for him, but not as a friend. More as," he trailed off again.

"More as in 'this might be the person who could steal my son's heart and affection away from me' way?"

"Uh, yeah," Rodney replied as he ducked his head to hopefully hide the blush he just knew was on his face.

"Wow. She must think Carson moves fast. I don't sense that about him at all."

"What? The fact that he's gay?"

"No, the fact that he would start dating someone after just knowing them for a week. He just doesn't strike me as the type you know?"

"Yeah." There was a pause in the conversation and John pondered the nature of what Rodney had just told him and Rodney tried to get more of his homework done.

"Why are we trying to get this done early again?" John suddenly asked as he looked at what he still had to accomplish.

His answer was a mumbled response.

"What was that?"

"Carson's housewarming party. You remember? He invited us on Thursday. Said his mom's coworkers were throwing it for them. Free food and alcohol?"

"Oh yeah. But what about tomorrow? We still have a whole day."

"No, Sunday Elizabeth and Teyla insisted we all go to the park for 'the last picnic of the season.' And you know that will last all day."

"Right. So finish homework now. Did you get this psychotic assignment from Mr. Quinn as well?"

"Huh?"

"The stupid psychology assignment. 'What do the following objects mean to you? Write a short paragraph on each.' What the hell is that?"

"It is supposed to tell you certain things about yourself and your fellow classmates."

"But some of these things are just weird. A banana? The weather channel? Where the hell does he come up with this shit?"

"Don't ask me. Psychologists are a breed onto themselves. I just try to do the work."

"Right." With that John went back to trying to figure out just what a smile and a bomb meant to him.


	3. Parties

"I hope this is what someone would wear to a housewarming party," Rodney asked as we walked up to Carson's door later that evening with John, Elizabeth, and Teyla.

Behind him Elizabeth mumbled to Teyla, "Yeah, if it is the housewarming party of someone you want to impress." And indeed, the jeans the were tight in just the right places as well as the pale blue button down shirt seemed a little, well, showy.

"Well, here it goes." Rodney took a deep breath and rang the bell. It was only a few seconds before Carson opened the door: wearing the same very comfortable jeans from the previous day that had Rodney almost in a fit, a sweater vest that hugged him just right with a white button down underneath, and an almost finished beer in his right hand.

"Rodney! Guys! I was afraid ye might not be comin'! Come on in! Glad you could make it!"

It did not escape the very shrewd notice of one John Sheppard that Carson had said this all while looking at Rodney.

"Thank you for inviting us," Teyla said. "Is there a place we might put our coats?"

"Oh, right. This way. You can put them in my room." Carson led them to a door at the end of a very short (almost non-existent) hallway off of the living room. "Just but them over Mr. Bone-Jangles' arm."

Everyone was slightly confused until they saw a life size skeleton standing in one corner with its arm extended, like it was reaching for something. "You have a skeleton in your room?" John exclaimed as he did indeed put his jacket over Mr. Bone-Jangles arm with a quiet thanks.

"Aye. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, its just a little odd," John replied as he looked around the rest of the room. Carson just shrugged.

"I'm impressed. You've been here a week and you're already unpacked," said Elizabeth.

"I was unpacked the first night we were here. I couldn't fall asleep knowing there were still boxes that needed to be unpacked. So, do you guys want anything to drink? Or do you want to stay here and avoid my mum?"

"Actually, I would like to meet your mom. After what Rodney told me about dinner last night," John said with a smile on his face. Rodney gave him a glare.

Carson turned to Rodney quickly. "You weren't bad mouthing me mum were you?" he asked with a glare.

"Of course not! I like your mother!" Carson continued to look at his friend wearily until John reassured him that nothing bad had been said.

"Carson, what are you doing hiding in your room? And who are all these people? Hello again Rodney," Peg said as she came into the room.

"Mum, this is John, Elizabeth, and Teyla. Guys, this is me mum, Peg."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope to talk to you more later tonight. But right now my boss wants to meet Carson, so if you'll excuse us," Peg said as she eyed gestured to her son.

"Oh, sorry guys. There are drinks in the kitchen. Rodney can show you. I'll talk to you later?" he asked as he edged towards the door.

"Its fine, Carson. Go, charm the boss," John said with a shake of his hand towards the door. Carson smiled (at Rodney, John noted) and left, following his mother.

"Well, I for one do not want to pass up the opportunity for some under age drinking. Shall we?" John asked.

"Oh, right. Kitchen's this way." Rodney led them out and through a small crowd of people into the kitchen, where, to their surprise, there was a full bar along with a sink full of ice and various beers. John went straight for the beer while Rodney and the girls went for the bar where they were more than surprised to get a Rum and Coke (Rodney) and wine (Elizabeth and Teyla).

John, Teyla, and Elizabeth watched in wonder as Rodney quickly downed his drink and went back to get another, much to the amusement of the bartender.

"Okay. What was that for?" asked John when Rodney came back with his second drink, which he was drinking at a much slower rate.

"Nothing."

"That was not for nothing, Rodney. What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

Rodney sighed. "Nothing really. I just thought I could use a little something extra when I asked Carson if I could stay the night."

John raised an eyebrow and asked, "Parents kick you out again?" Rodney nodded. "You do realize you could stay at my place."

"Yeah, I might have to take you up on that if Carson says no."

"Carson will let you stay," Teyla stated. "He will not throw a friend out in need."

Just then, Carson entered the kitchen and grabbed another beer out of the sink. "Sorry 'bout that. But he pretty much paid for this party to happen, so…"

"Say no more, its alright," said Elizabeth.

"Are you guys having fun so far?"

"As much fun as you can have in what? Ten minutes," John answered with a smile.

"Me mum really would like to talk to you guys later. She asked me to apologize for not talking to you earlier."

"Its alright, really. How many drinks have you had tonight?" John asked.

"Uh, I think this is my third. Why?"

"Rodney has something he would like to ask you, doesn't he?" John stated with a significant glare at Rodney. Carson turned to Rodney with a questioning look on his face.

"Uh, I was wondering if I would be able to stay here for the night," he finally stammered out.

"Of course, but what for?" asked Carson.

"Uh, I'll tell you later." Rodney quickly finished his drink and when to get a third.

While Rodney was at the bar, Carson turned to John with a raised eyebrow and obviously expected answers.

"Its really his story. But the heart of the matter is, is that he doesn't really get along with his parents and they keep kicking him out of the house. Sometimes its only for a day, sometimes its for longer. And that's his third drink of the night that he's getting," answered John to the unasked question.

"Ah." When Rodney came back, Carson quickly took the drink from Rodney's hands, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the crowd to 'meet some people.'

"So," John started.

"I think our little Rodney has a crush," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"That obvious, huh?" John asked.

"Well, the fact that he asked Carson if he could stay here after a fight with his parents instead of saying with you was a huge give away," stated Elizabeth.

"So, are we going to try and set them up or not?" asked John.

"I think we should wait. We don't know Carson's feelings on the matter and they have only known each other a week," said Teyla.

"You should also talk to Rodney about this," said Elizabeth. John just waved a hand at her. "You really need to. Give him words of encouragement and say that we'll always be here for him."

John rolled his eyes. "Alright. I'll talk to him."

There was a pause before Teyla said, "Elizabeth and I would like to do Arsenic and Old Lace."

"Rodney and I had the same thought. He also said Carson wanted to do that play as well. Rodney also told me that Carson said he wanted Rodney to play Teddy," said John with a smirk.

"I can see that. I can also see you playing Jonathan and Carson playing Mortimer," Elizabeth said with her own smirk.

"And who would you play?" asked John.

"Why, Teyla and I would play the aunts, of course!"

"Of course." The trio then wandered into the family room where there was quite a crowd. They spotted Carson and Rodney over by the back door talking to a couple. They also noted that Rodney had his drink back in his hand. John also noted, before they made their way over towards their friends, that Rodney's hand had a tendency to wander to Carson's back.

The rest of the party continued with equal amounts of socializing and people trouncing or getting trounced on the foosball table that was in the den. For Rodney, John, Elizabeth, and Teyla, it was an eye opener to who exactly their new friend was. They learned that no one could beat him at foosball and that when he drank a little too much, he started to get affectionate. With Rodney. Not that Rodney noticed, but John certainly did. For Rodney, the only awkward moment came the next morning when he woke up in Carson's bed. With an arm draped over his chest and a head right next to his.

Rodney looked over at his current bedmate and friend. He knew he should get up before Carson woke up to avoid the awkward moment, but he was really comfortable and who knew when this was going to happen again. It was with the last thought that Rodney knew he was thoroughly screwed. So it was with quite a bit of reluctance that he managed to get out of bed without waking Carson.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he was surprised to see Peg already there making breakfast. She looked up when he entered. "Carson didn't make you sleep in the guest room did he? I hope not since there really is no place to sleep there yet."

"No, he didn't."

"Good. Now, do you want some tea or should I start a pot of coffee for you?"

"Coffee would be great."

Peg nodded and turned away from the stove to start a small pot of coffee. "So, have you lived here all your life?"

"Uh, no. We moved here when I was six from Canada."

"Another foreigner. We must ban together," Peg answered with a smile.

"We should. But we can't tell my friends. Only John knows I would be against them."

"Your friends don't know you're Canadian?'

Rodney shrugged. "I was born in Vancouver. They think Washington, not British Columbia. I'm rather private about my life."

"And yet you're telling me," Peg stated with a raised eyebrow.

Rodney shrugged.

Just then Carson wandered in, eyes still shut.

"Good morning, luv," Peg said, pouring a cup of coffee and setting it in front of Rodney.

"Mornin' mum." was the reply as he sat down next to Rodney and laid his head on the counter.

"Good morning, luv," Rodney said with a smile.

"Mornin', Rodney," Carson answered head still down. Then he quickly sat up and looked at his friend.

"Not a morning person are we?" Rodney asked with a smirk.

Carson continued to stare at his friend until his mother set a cup of tea in front of him with the command to drink. Peg was amused to note that there was a blush appearing on her son's face as he buried it in his teacup.

There was once again silence until Peg said, "Breakfast is up" as she placed two plates in front of the boys in front of her.

"Thank you."

"Its no problem, hun. It's actually nice to make breakfast for three again. I haven't done that since Keith died."

Carson looked up. "Mum…"

Rodney looked over at his friend. "Keith was your husband?"

Ignoring the look from her son, Peg answered, "Aye. He died ten years ago in a car accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rodney looked to his right and noticed that Carson was just sitting there, moving food around on his plate. He reached over and squeezed Carson's shoulder.

"What are your plans for the day boys?" Peg asked as she sat down next to her son.

"Teyla and Elizabeth want to go on a picnic," Carson replied.

"That sounds like fun."

Rodney snorted. "Teyla and Elizabeth have some weird ideas about picnics."

Carson looked very worried now. "Like what?"

"They like to go to the middle of the park and get everyone to do some very random and crazy things. One of their favorites is to get John and I to yell very odd things when there are groups of small children around."

"Sounds like fun. You are going, aren't you Carson?" asked Peg.

"I don't know if I want to anymore," he answered, more than a little worried.

"Its usually fine. And they might not make you do anything too bad since it will be your first picnic. You might just have to record everything."

"They record it!"

"Of course. How else do you think they can get John and I to do whatever they want when they want."

By now, Carson was looking very worried. He looked over to his mother for help.

"Don't look at me. I want you to go."

"Thanks mum."

"Ah, come on. It really is fun. Unless they…" Upon seeing the look on his friends face, Rodney felt it wise not to finish that sentence. "Don't worry too much. I'll protect you. And I'm sure John will as well," he hastily added.

"You're sure they won't make me do anything too bad?"

"Positive."

"Alright. But I'm holding you too that."

"Of course."

It turns out Rodney was actually right. The girls, knowing that Carson had only known them a week and they wanted to keep him as a friend, had a very tame (at least in their standards) picnic. The worst they did was make everyone play the 'penis' game. To which they got a few glares from some of the mothers that were walking through that the time with their small children. They did warn Carson that the next picnic they had, would be a little better. Which Rodney translated for Carson as meaning a little more embarrassing for them all.


	4. Casting and Secrets

The next week pretty much consisted of going to class and then meeting up with Harry Mayborne, the drama director, after school and discussing the play that they would be doing. They had agreed upon Arsenic and Old Lace, and were now securing the rights to do the play. The local community center had agreed to donate the used of the stage for the performance once they learned what the proceeds would be going towards. The local copying center also agreed to print all the posters and programs for free. Various community business and members were going to be donating all the set pieces, props, and costumes needed. All in all, everyone was very pleased and surprised with the support the community was showing. More than once, John had to leave the room when he learned that someone else was donating something.

It was the third week of October when they had auditions. A majority of the school showed up, wanting to be a part of raising money for one of their own. It was the Friday of the big game against the Genii that the cast list went up. John had been a nervous wreck for the past few days between the pressure Coach O'Neill was putting on him and wondering if he made the cast. In the end, he made Rodney look for him.

"I'm sorry, John," Rodney started. Before John could look too crestfallen, he continued with, "But you're playing Jonathan."

"You ass!" John shouted as he punched Rodney on the arm.

"Hey, that's my bugle blowing arm, I'm going to need that!"

"You're going to be Teddy?"

"Rodney nodded. "Will you look at the cast list now?"

John hurried over and looked at the piece of paper posted outside Mr. Mayborne's door.

**Arsenic and Old Lace**

**Cast List**

**In order of appearance:**

**Abby Brewster: **Teyla

**Dr. Harper: **Halling

**Teddy Brewster: **Rodney

**Officer Brophy: **Bates

**Officer Klein: **Kavanagh

**Martha Brewster: **Elizabeth

**Elaine Harper: **Laura

**Mortimer Brewster: **Carson

**Mr. Gibbs: **Radek

**Jonathan Brewster: **John

**Dr. Einstein: **Ronan

**Officer O'Hara: **Peter

**Lieutenant Rooney: **Steven

**Dr. Witherspoon: **Jon

"Hey, with Carson playing Mortimer, that means that we'll be brothers!"

"In the play, John, in the play."

"Yeah, yeah," he answered with a wave of his hand. "How the hell did Kavanagh get a part?"

"That's what I'm wondering. I'm not looking forward to working with him."

"Oh, Coach is going to be a little upset now."

"Why?"

"Both his quarterback, his running back, and his center are involved."

"Well, I'm sure both Jon and Mr. Jackson can convince him it will be a good thing," Rodney said.

"Well, at least he knows he won't have to make us choose. The rehearsals have been scheduled around football practice and the games."

"Lets go see if the others know the news," said Rodney as he went in search of their friends. To his and John's surprise, they found Carson rather quickly as he was walking right at them with a worried look on his face.

"Carson, you don't have to worry. You're Mortimer," John started.

"Oh, I know that. Is she behind me?" he asked, looking behind him.

"Is who behind you?" asked Rodney.

"Laura."

"Laura? Laura Cadman? Why are you worried if she is behind you?" John asked looking around for the blonde.

"Once she found out that she was playing Elaine and I was Mortimer, she came up to me and said that we should start working on some of our scenes right away. And then she mentioned that Mortimer and Elaine were engaged so we should start rehearsing the kissing. I've been trying to avoid her ever since then," Carson finished, looking around him once more.

"She what!" Rodney yelled, drawing the attention of everyone around him. "That little! That's it. You are not to go anywhere by yourself again. Either myself, John, Elizabeth, or Teyla must be with you at all times. I'm sure they will agree with me on this one, right John?" Rodney asked looking at his friend.

John just looked at him with a smile and then looked over at a still very worried Carson, who was now looking just a little shocked and amused. "Oh yeah. We have to protect our new Scottish friends virtue here. Can't be letting just anyone here take advantage of him like that. Only his good friends should be able to do that."

"Exactly. Glad you're in agreement. Would you mind keeping Cadman at bay while I go talk to Mr. Mayborne about this?" Rodney asked as he hurried back towards the drama room.

"Should I be insulted at this?" asked Carson now looking decidedly less worried.

"Nah. He shadowed Teyla around for a while when he learned that Bates had a crush on her." Carson looked at John. "Okay, granted he didn't ask us to look after Teyla as well, and he didn't react so strongly, but I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

Just then Laura appeared out of nowhere. "Hi Carson! John."

"Laura. I hear you're going to be Elaine. You must be excited."

"Oh very. I'm excited to be working with everyone." She then turned to Carson. "So, when did you want to get together and start rehearsing?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Uh, actually," Carson looked over at John for help.

"Why don't you guys wait until we actually get the scripts and start rehearsals before you see if you need extra ones?" John said.

Laura turned and glared at him but was prevented from answering when Rodney ran up and stood very close to Carson, something that both John and Laura did not miss. "Cadman."

Laura looked a little shocked at that. They had normally been on good terms since they were partners for an English assignment last year. Looking over at Carson, she quickly realized the reason for the recent turn. A quick look at John confirmed her suspicions. "Rodney. John, good luck on the game tonight. I'll see you there?" she asked.

"Of course you will, he's the damned quarterback. Little hard to miss if you go to the game," said Rodney very sarcastically.

But John understood the hidden question and nodded his head. She wanted to discuss this latest turn of events and possibly see what she could to do help. Because contrary to what Rodney believed, he had a lot of friends in Atlantis. Friends who only wanted to see him happy. And if he became mellower and didn't snap at people because he considered them idiots, well, so be it.

The football game was an exciting one, just like every other year. The rivalry between Atlantis and Genii was always intense since they were the only high schools in the district. The Genii always beat Atlantis in basketball, but Atlantis always won the football games.

For Carson, this was his first football game. He was sitting between Teyla and Rodney and was trying to learn the rules. Even though by the end he still didn't know exactly how the game was played, he had a good time.

"You're all coming to my house for the annual post game movies, food, and sleepover, right?" asked Teyla.

"Of course, wouldn't dream of not attending," Elizabeth answered.

"What's this?" Carson asked.

"Every year after we trounce Genii, we go over to Teyla's house and watch movies, eat bad food, and fall asleep in the early hours of the morning. I think it's to help John unwind after the game," Rodney explained.

"So, are you coming?" Teyla asked Carson.

"I'll have to ask me mum, but hopefully."

"Great. We can stop by your house on the way to mine. John will meet us there after O'Neill gives his 'We did good today' speech." With explanations out of the way, they all headed towards Elizabeth's car to get the second part of their evening started.

They received a "get out of here and I don't want to see you until tomorrow" from Peg and were then off to Teyla's.

"What movies are on the schedule for tonight?" asked Rodney as they got out of the car.

"The traditional Princess Bride and Wizard of Oz. Then we have to choose between a number of movies."

"Which ones?" asked Carson.

"We have The Wedding Singer, Century Hotel, Goldfinger, X-Men, Meaning of Life, and Love Actually."

Carson just looked at Teyla. "That's quite a varied selection."

"Well, John's favorite movie is Goldfinger, Rodney's is Meaning of Life, Elizabeth's is Love Actually, and mine is Princess Bride. We didn't know what yours was, so we couldn't add that one to the list," replied Teyla.

"Meaning of Life?" asked Carson to Rodney.

"It's a very good movie," he replied defensively.

"Aye, it is. One of my favorites, actually. Just didn't know you were into Monty Python is all."

"So what is your favorite movie?" asked Elizabeth as they settled on the couches in the family room.

"Not quite sure I have one, really. There are a lot I like, but to choose a favorite would be hard."

"If you had to choose," Rodney started.

Carson thought about that for a bit while Teyla ordered the pizza and started getting drinks for everyone.

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail," he finally said.

"Really?" Rodney said. "You like Monty Python as well?"

"Used to watch it all the time with me dad.

"I think that's the first time you've ever mentioned your father," Elizabeth noted as she took a cup from Teyla who had re-entered.

Carson looked over at Rodney. "He died when I was eight," was all he said on the subject.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean," Elizabeth started before Carson cut her off.

"Its all right. Me mum and me just went through a tough time after and it's not something I care to talk about." Rodney put a hand on Carson's shoulder in support.

Just then John came through the door. "Started without me?"

"No. Took you long enough," Elizabeth shouted back.

"I had to talk to someone," he answered as he entered the room. "Pizza ordered?"

"It should be here within a half hour."

"Excellent. Hey, I have an idea. Since Carson is new, why don't we spend a bit of time telling some things about ourselves so he can get to know us a little better and we can get to know him," said John, like this was the best idea in the world.

"That's a great idea!" Elizabeth added. "If you're alright with that, Carson."

Carson shrugged. "I guess. I'm not the most open person, so I guess you might not get some things out of me any other way then if you just asked."

"Excellent. Why doesn't someone just ask a question and then we all have to answer. Including yourself," he added with a glare at Rodney.

"What?"

"I'll go first," said Elizabeth. "Where were you born? I was born in Sacramento, California."

Teyla: "San Diego, California."

John: "Seattle, Washington."

Carson: "Glasgow, Scotland."

Rodney: After a pause. "Vancouver, British Columbia."

"I always thought you were born in Vancouver, Washington!" exclaimed Elizabeth. Rodney just shrugged.

"Okay, next question. Any siblings?"

Elizabeth: "Younger sisters Megan and Jessica."

John: "Younger brother Josh."

Carson: "Only child."

Teyla: "Older brother Mark."

Rodney: "Older sister Jeannie."

Carson looked over at Rodney who answered the unasked question. "She goes to school in Seattle."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Rodney: "Astrophysicist."

Elizabeth: "Translator."

Teyla: "Teacher."

John: "Pilot."

Carson: "Doctor."

John then got an evil look on his face as he asked his question. "Sexual orientation." Rodney gave him a glare. Elizabeth and Teyla gave him smiles as they caught on what he was trying to do.

Teyla: "Straight."

Elizabeth: "Straight."

John: "Straight."

Rodney: After a slight pause, "bi."

Carson: After a pause and a look towards Rodney, which everyone but Rodney caught, as he was pointedly not looking at Carson, "bi, but mainly attracted to guys."

John did a victory dance in his head as Rodney's head shot up. "You never told me!"

"And you never told me!" was Carson's retort. They semi glared at each other until Teyla broke the silence with her next question.

"What do your parent's do for a living?"


	5. Family

The last rehearsal of their first week had just gotten over with and Rodney was annoyed. It seemed that despite his best efforts, Carson and Laura were becoming good friends. He knew it was only a matter of time before they announced they were going out. It was in this jealous (he finally admitted it to himself during rehearsal today when he also finally admitted that this was more than a crush) state that he completely forgot that Carson was more attracted to guys then females.

So it was a complete shock to him when he entered his house to hear, "Hey little bro. I got a very interesting email from John earlier this week."

"Jeannie? What are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl come home for the weekend to visit with her family?"

Rodney gave her a look.

"Alright. I received an email from John and wanted to come and see how you were doing."

"What did John say," Rodney asked very worried as he sat down next to his sister.

"That's not important. Tell me about this play. I hear you're playing Teddy. What the hell are you doing acting?"

"We're doing it to raise money to help pay for Aiden's hospital bills."

"I hear what happened to him. Anything I can do to help?"

"Come see the play?"

"Of course. I'll even bring some friends." Rodney glared at his sister. "Are rehearsals going well? You seemed rather upset about something when you walked in the door."

"Rehearsals are going well. It's really fun to watch Teyla and Elizabeth play little old ladies. And to watch John try to play this evil man who is supposed to look like Boris Karloff."

"What were you upset about?"

Rodney blushed and moved in his seat. "Its nothing really."

"No, what? You know you can tell me anything. I'm your sister."

"Is really stupid, doesn't matter."

"If it has you upset, then I would say it does matter. Does it have to do with this person you like?" Jeannie asked slyly.

Rodney's head shot up. "What the hell did John tell you!"

"He didn't come out and say anything. He just hinted that you might have a crush on someone."

"Its not a crush," mumbled Rodney.

"Not a crush! Wow, you must really like this person. So, who is it?"

Rodney sighed. He knew there was no way that his sister would let this go. She did care about him in her own strange little way and had always volunteered to beat up anyone who looked at him wrong. He knew that she would accept him no matter what, as opposed to their parents. "His name is Carson. He moved here about a month ago from Scotland."

"Ooo, a Scottish guy. Sounds sexy. When do I get to meet him?" she asked, obviously very happy for her little brother.

Rodney sighed again. "I guess it's inevitable. I can call and ask if you can come to dinner tonight."

"You're having dinner with him tonight?" she asked.

"Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, actually," Rodney corrected as he blushed.

"Really? Now I really want to meet him. So then what made up so upset?"

"He's playing Mortimer in the play. And him and Laura, who's playing Elaine, are getting rather close."

"You're jealous," she plainly stated. Rodney nodded. "I'm sorry. Want me to have a stern talking to anyone?"

"No, I really don't want Carson to know. It might ruin our friendship and this is one of the best friends I've ever had."

"Really? Better than John?" She was now intrigued. She had thought her brother and John were always rather close.

"My relationship with John in completely different. John knows about what's going on in my head even before I do. I can't talk to him about it because chances are he already knows. But I feel that I would be able to talk to Carson about it. I don't want to ruin that."

Jeannie nodded. She understood, actually. John seemed to know what was going on in both of their heads before they did. It was a little creepy if you thought about it for too long. "So, are you going to call Carson?"

Dinner was a success. Both Carson and Peg loved Jeannie and Jeannie loved Carson and could see how her brother could like him. She was also pleased to note that she was sure her brother's feelings were reciprocated since dinner that night was all of her brother's favorites and when Rodney commented on it, Carson's simple response was just "I know."

Rodney had a great weekend visiting with his sister and was sad when she left on Sunday. The weekend turned sour however, when his parents kicked him out again. This time for what sounded like an extended time. When he asked John's parents, they seemed unwilling to get in the middle of it any more, since they were neighbors.

So when Rodney started walking towards Carson's house, John accompanied him since he was rather upset with his parents.

"I can't believe they would say that!"

"John, its alright. I understand where they're coming from."

"But still! They've known you for just as long. They watched you grow up. How they can just leave you hanging like this," John trailed off.

"John, its fine, really. They only reason I actually asked was because I know you would have been upset with me if I didn't. I kinda figured they wouldn't let me stay."

Just then they arrived at Carson's house. Where Carson was washing Peg's car. Rodney took a deep breath, pushed his hormones down, and walked up towards his friend.

"Rodney! John! What are you doing here?" asked Carson as he put the rag he was using back in the bucket.

"I was wondering if I could ask you and your mom a huge favor," Rodney started before he lost his nerve.

"Of course. She's just inside cooking dinner." Carson led his friends inside. "Mum, Rodney has a favor to ask of us."

"Rodney! Pleasure to see you again! Now, what can we do for you? And John! I haven't seen you in a while. You need to stop by more often!" Peg scolded as she turned the burner on the stove down.

"Of course, Mrs. Beckett."

"Now none of that, its Peg. Now what did you want to want to ask, dear?"

Rodney took a deep breath. "My parents kicked me out again. But this time it seems for good," he started.

"Oh, of course you can stay here. As long as you want. Right Carson?"

Carson just nodded as a blush, noticeable only to his mother who knew how to spot such things, started to spread across his face. "Of course. That way you can better protect me from the wiles of Laura as well," Carson teased.

"What is this?" asked Peg as John laughed and Rodney blushed.

"Its nothing. You know Laura right?" At his mother's nod, Carson continued. "Well, when she first learned that I was going to be Mortimer, she came up to me and tried to persuade me that we had to have extra private rehearsals."

"She tried to kiss you!" Rodney shouted.

"Actually, she didn't."

"Well, she did in rehearsal on Friday," he mumbled to himself. Everyone heard anyways.

Peg just smiled. "Why don't you boys go and get Rodney's stuff after you finish cleaning the car? I'll save dinner for you until then."

"Thank you so very much," gushed Rodney before he headed out side.

"Oh, think nothing of it. You're over here enough as it is. You living here won't make any difference.

"It will take me a couple minutes to finish with the car. You guys can either help me or wait here," said Carson as he headed outside.

"I'll help," Rodney said as he followed his friend (crush) out the door.

"I'll stay here," John said, more to Peg as the other two were already out the door. "So."

"I have a question. Does Rodney like my son?" Peg asked once she was sure that Rodney and Carson couldn't hear her.

"What?"

"Does Rodney have a crush on my son?" she asked again.

John had no clue how to answer that. "He's never admitted it to me."

"But you've known him for years and therefore would know if he has a crush, right?"

John nodded. "I'm pretty sure he really does like Carson. I hope that's alright."

Peg just waved her hand. "Oh its fine. I can tell that Carson likes Rodney. And he needs someone besides me who will look after him. I can't do that at school or know who to protect him from. They will be good for each other."

John just stared at his friend's mom. She could not believe she was saying this. The fact that she was okay with her son's sexuality and the fact that she approved of someone for him was something he had never seen in any of his friend's parents.

"You look surprised. I just want what's best for my son. All I care about is if he's happy. And Rodney can do that for him, strangely enough."

"And knowing this you are still letting Rodney stay here," stated John.

"This way I can keep a better eye on them," Peg answered with a wink. Just then Rodney poked his head in the door and said the car was clean.

"I'll see you later Peg," said John as he walked out the door.

"Keep an eye on them for me," she asked as he walked out the door. John nodded. He was still so confused. This was going to require talking with Elizabeth to figure out.


	6. Beginnings

John could not remember a time when he had ever seen Rodney so happy. He was practically bouncing through the halls between classes and during the classes they shared with Carson he could not stop smiling. Not that Carson was any better. He was not seen without a smile on his face. The rest of the cast just figured that they finally got together and were shocked when John told them that they hadn't. If this was the result that they got when they were living under the same roof, John was a little frightened to think of what would happen when they actually started going out.

"Are you guys going to the Winter Dance next Saturday?" asked Teyla during a set building break.

Rodney looked over at Carson. "I hadn't planned on it."

"We should all go as a group," John added.

"You have to go with a date," Elizabeth said as she passed around drinks.

"That's a stupid idea," Rodney said, not very upset.

"Well then. Elizabeth, wanna go to the dance with me?" asked John.

Everyone looked at him. "Uh, sure," Elizabeth said.

"Great." John then looked over at his friends with a smile on his face. Rodney knew the cause of that smile since he was the only one that knew that John secretly had a crush on Elizabeth for the better part of a year.

Just then Laura came running over. "Carson! About the Winter Dance next Saturday. Do you have a date yet?"

Carson looked over at Rodney who was glaring at Laura. "Uh, not yet.

"Great! We can go together then!"

"Uh."

"It'll just be as friends," she quietly added looking over at Rodney.

"Sure."

"Great! I'll talk to you later? Oh, and Harry said that we would start up again once he is sure the stairs are stable."

"You mean the stairs that lead to nowhere," Rodney added sarcastically.

"They'll be finishing them after we're done today. You can suck it up for one day," Laura added before she left again.

Rodney turned and glared at Carson while Carson was making it a point not to look at his roommate. After a few seconds, Rodney turned to Teyla and asked, "Would you like to be my date for the Winter Dance, Teyla?"

"It would be my honor."

"There. Now we can go as a group!" John said cheerily.

"With an extra member in the group," mumbled Rodney.

"Oh, I found our box office people," John said, wanting to change the subject.

"Who?" asked Carson.

"At the last math club meeting, he told everyone that if they weren't in the play or already helping backstage that they had to do the box office for at least two nights," Rodney answered for him.

John glared at him. "I merely suggested, as president, that this would be a good way to help out. And since it is the math club, their skills are best put to use in the box office."

Rodney snorted. "He said that since he was president he could make it an activity that they had to do."

"It doesn't really matter, does it? We now have people to run the box office all nights," John concluded.

"What did Mr. Quinn have to say about this idea?" asked Teyla.

"He was excited for it. He actually volunteered to be in charge of the box office for all the nights."

"Stairs are ready!" Harry yelled. "We're going to start with Jonathan's first entrance. The timing's off. Places people!"

And rehearsal was back on.

Rodney walked through the door in a huff. "Rodney, its not like it's that big of a deal. We're just going as friends. And why are you in such a tizzy about it?" asked Carson as he closed the door behind them. "Hi mum."

"Hi luvs. What's wrong with him?" Peg asked as Rodney closed his door.

"I really don't know what exactly is the problem. I think it might have something to do with me going to the dance with Laura," he said as he sat next to his mom on the couch.

"Dance with Laura? What is this all about?" she asked, putting her book down.

"Laura asked me to the Winter Dance next Saturday, as friends," he hastily added.

"I take it you said yes and that is when Rodney started this little fit of his?"

"Aye."

Peg patted his knee. "Why don't you go order something for dinner while I have a talk with Rodney."

"Pizza or something else?" he asked as he crossed over to the phone.

"I think pizza would be perfect for tonight. We can watch Monty Python as well. Don't forget to get some drinks as well. You boys finished the last what we had with John the other night."

Carson just nodded his head as he searched for the local pizza parlor's number. Peg meanwhile crossed over to Rodney's room and knocked. "May I come in?" Upon hearing a mumble, Peg opened the door and found Rodney face first on his bed. She crossed over and sat on the bed with him, startling him a bit.

"Are you going to tell me what's gotten you in this tizzy or am I going to have to start asking questions?" asked Peg as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Rodney was too startled and surprised to answer. His mother had never done this before so he was a little unsure of what was going on.

"Alright. Is this because of Carson going to the dance with Laura?" Peg asked, getting straight to the matter.

Rodney quickly sat up. "Why would that bother me? He can go to the dance with anyone he wants to."

"Who are you going with?"

"Teyla and I are going together as friends."

"Just like Carson and Laura?"

"Not quite since I know for a fact that Teyla only thinks of me as a friend, the same I feel about her, while Laura has less than friendly thoughts for Carson."

"How does Carson feel about Laura?"

Rodney started to say something, but then shut his mouth. "I really don't know. They seem friendly enough at rehearsal, but whenever she approaches him, he seems a little scared and looks over at me." He paused again. "But he could just be worried that I won't be nice to her."

Peg, who knew her son's feelings on the matter, smiled and started running her fingers through Rodney's hair again. "For someone so smart, you sure don't see what's right in front of your eyes." Rodney looked over at her with confusion in his eyes. "Carson doesn't deal well with strong women. My sister is a very strong person and he had some bad experiences with her as a child. And from what he's told me about this Laura, he is a little apprehensive around her since he is never sure what she is going to do. He will never think of her as more than a friend."

Rodney had a pensive look on his face. "That explains quite a bit. When he first meet Elizabeth, he was a little unsure around her."

"She does have a strong personality, but her kindness and the fact that she is a good friend to you, yes you," she added at his surprised look. "He's always thought highly of you, Rodney. And he wanted so much to get along with your friends that he tried to look past Elizabeth's strong personality. With positive results I'm glad to see."

"Elizabeth and Teyla really love him. They want to protect him almost as much as John and I do."

"I'm really glad to see he's got such good friends. I haven't seen him this happy in quite a while." At Rodney's questioning look, she added, "It's not my story to tell. Carson will tell you when the time is right."

Rodney nodded and fell silent again.

"Are you still upset that Carson is going to the dance with Laura?"

"I know I shouldn't be, but I am."

"If it makes you feel any better, I know if it were possible, he would rather go with you." Peg stood up then and crossed to the door. She smiled at the shocked look on Rodney's face. "Just take care of him, luv. That's all I ask. That you love him and take care of him when I can't. I'll call you when dinner gets here." She then walked out the door and closed it behind her. Rodney just sat there in shock. He never imagined that his feelings would be returned. He sat there in a state of shock until Carson knocked on the door about twenty minutes later. 

"Rodney? Pizza just arrived." Upon seeing the look on his friends face, he crossed over and sat on the bed next to him. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Rodney looked up into the concerned look on his best friend's face. He looked a little harder and was surprised to find what could have been a loving look in those eyes. Remembering what Peg had told him, and quickly putting together hundreds of little instances over the past few weeks, Rodney made a decision. He reached up and placed his hand on Carson's cheek.

"Rodney?"

Rodney just smiled and leaned in and gently placed a kiss on his hopefully soon-to-be-boyfriend's lips. As he pulled away, he was shocked when Carson put his hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss, this time longer and with a lot more passion. When they broke apart due to lack of oxygen, they rested their foreheads together.

"Why didn't you tell me?" whispered Carson.

"Why didn't you tell me?" retorted Rodney.

"Good point."

"You really don't like Laura?" Rodney just had to ask.

Carson placed a quick kiss on the stubborn man's lips. "Ever since I met you, it was only you."

"Boys, your pizza's getting cold!" Peg shouted from the kitchen.

"We should go eat and talk after dinner," said Carson as he reluctantly got up, pulling Rodney after him.

"Quick question. Are we going to hide this from your mom? From our friends?"

Carson chuckled. "I don't think we have a chance in hell of hiding this from me mum. Just like I don't think we can hide it from John."

"You're right. But can we let him squirm and ask first. I want to see the look on his face," Rodney asked with an almost sadistic smile on his face.

"You really love tormenting him, don't you?' asked Carson as they left the room.

"He would do the same thing to me and you know it!"

"Aye that I do."

Peg looked over at the pair and smiled. "I see you two finally got your heads out of the mud?"

Rodney blushed but had to ask. "If it is a problem with me staying here now that you know how I feel about your son…"

Peg cut him off immediately. "Luv, I've known since before you moved in. It's no problem. Now, eat your food before it gets cold." She walked into the living room to put in a movie leaving two shocked boys standing in the kitchen.


	7. Revelations

In their discussion after watching both of their favorite movies and some serious cuddling on the couch (PG of course, Peg was sitting just five feet away), they decided to take things a little slow as to not mess it up. They also decided that they wouldn't try to advertise the fact that they were together as Rodney knew there was some people (the Wraith) that would not like that fact and possibly make life miserable. But around their friends, they would be themselves. After they tormented John a little, of course. Rodney wanted to tell his sister, to which Carson had no objection, as she had already given him the sisterly talk.

The next day at school, they knew they were looking at each other and touching just a little more than normal. But they really couldn't help it. Rodney loved the looks that John was giving them through out the day. When John left to go to football practice, Rodney turned to Carson and buried his head in his shoulder as he shook with laughter.

"Did you see his face? Oh, that was priceless. I wish I'd gotten a picture of that!"

"I did," a voice from behind him said. "And I'll give it to you if you tell us the truth."

Rodney whipped around to see Elizabeth standing there with a digital camera in her hand and Teyla by her side. Rodney looked over at Carson only to see him smiling and shaking his head with silent laughter. Rodney looked back towards his friends. "We got together last night. We decided, I mean I wanted to," he amended at Carson's poke to his side. "Torment John some. Now can I have that picture?

Elizabeth and Teyla exchanged a look before engulfing the two guys in a group hug. "Finally!" and "We're so happy for you guys!" were heard.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" asked Elizabeth as they pulled back.

"Rodney wants him to ask," Carson answered.

"He'll never do that!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I know," Rodney said with a smirk.

"You have to tell him sometime," Teyla said quietly.

Carson just winked at the two girls while Rodney said, "Oh, I'll tell him sometime."

Rehearsal that night was going wonderful. It was their first time off book and there was only a few times that they needed their lines. Since the set was not competed yet, the blocking was still in the 'this is the general idea, but since we don't have the right furniture in yet, it is subject to change' phase. They were working on the last scene when Carson decided to put his plan into action.

Rodney entered on cue and said his line perfectly, "Complete insubordination! You men will find out I'm no mollycoddle. When the President of the United States is treated like that – what's this country coming to?"

Carson was slightly panicking that Rodney would hurt him when Steven said his line. "There's your man, Super."

There was no backing out now that it was his line. "Just a minute! Mr. President, I have very good news for you." Instead of finishing his line, he grabbed his face and drew him into a kiss, which Rodney quickly got into, forgetting that they were in the middle of rehearsal.

The entire cast and crew started cat calling and cheering. John, who was waiting off stage for his cue, quickly entered and stared in shock at his two friends. When they pulled apart, he yelled at them, "I knew it!"

"Alright, alright people. Congratulations to Rodney and Carson for finally getting together and relieving us of all of the sexual tension that was between them," Harry started. The cast and crew cheered while Rodney and Carson blushed. "But if you two are through, can we take it from Teddy's entrance again? Oh, and Carson? Can we please stick with the script this time?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Carson blushed and went back to his place. It was good thing that rehearsal was almost done for the night since nobody could concentrate anymore since all they really wanted to do now was tease Carson and Rodney. When rehearsal was finally over, John hurried over to them, grabbed them by the arms and ushered them to a private corner.

"And just when were you going to tell me about this?" he asked.

"After we tormented you for a little bit," Rodney answered. "This was not my plan," he added with a glare, which really had no effect since he was also smiling, at Carson.

John looked over at a very smug looking Carson. "This was your idea?"

"I knew he wasn't going to tell you for a while, but I felt you needed to know. So I decided to tell you in a way that I knew Rodney would approve of."

"Oh, I'm sure he approved," John replied looking over at his friend. "Do you guys have any plans for the night? Group dessert?" he asked.

"Sure. Mum said she had to work late anyways," Carson answered with a shrug. Rodney looked over at his boyfriend, a little crestfallen. He had hoped that since Peg was going to be home late that they could use that time for a make-out session.

John saw the look on Rodney's face and shook his head. "Unless you'd rather use the time when your mom's away for a better use?" he asked.

Carson blushed. He then answered, much to the surprise of both Rodney and John, "That's what doors and locks are for."

Rodney just gaped at him. "Are you serious? With your mother in the house?"

Carson shrugged. "She's told me before that she trusts my judgment in this matter. Once she meet you, she gave me this talk again and installed a lock on my door."

Both Rodney and John were just looking at Carson in wonder. His mom was the coolest.

"I wish my mom was like that. The only thing she's told me on the matter was that it wasn't to happen under her roof," John said in amazement.

The group dessert quickly turned into a cast dessert. Which turned awkward for a bit because Jon told his dad (Coach O'Neill) who had to come by with his partner (Mr. Jackson) and some of his fellow teachers and friends (Carter, Murry, Frasier, and Quinn). They were sitting at a separate booth with Mayborne, but the teens still knew they were there. Until John convinced Rodney and Radek that it really was a good idea to start a bubble blowing contest with their milkshakes and everyone started cheering them on. (Radek won.)

"I cannot believe you three," said Elizabeth as they were cleaning up their mess.

"What? We do it all the time at the Math Club parties," commented John. Elizabeth just shook her head.

"What does blowing bubbles have to do with math?" asked Teyla.

"Not too much, but there are physics involved. Which I think is what most of the guys are interested in anyways," John replied.

"I'm almost afraid to ask who started this," said Elizabeth. Radek and Rodney pointed at John while John pointed at Radek. "That's what I thought."

Saturday found Rodney and Carson in the garage, finally organizing it so Peg could get her car in.

"I never realized we had so much crap," Carson commented as he opened yet another box to see what was inside.

"What joy did you discover this time?" asked Rodney as he attempted to hang yard tools on the wall.

"Sewing patterns. A whole bloody box of sewing patters. And me mum doesn't even sew." He shook his head as he put the box on the top shelf.

"Are any of these boxes going to have baby pictures?" Rodney asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, those are already in the den. These would have school memorabilia that mum can't bare to part with."

"Like bad artwork?" Rodney asked, excitedly opening another box.

Carson glared at him before opening the box in front of him. "I'll have you know I never did any bad artwork. Everything I did," he trailed off as he realized what exactly was in the box he just opened.

Rodney looked up, concerned. "Carson? What it is?"

"Its me dad's things," he whispered.

Rodney quickly crossed over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You okay?"

"I didn't even know she kept these." Just then Carson stood up, closed the box and put it on the middle shelf.

"Carson?"

"I don't want to deal with that right now," was the reply to the unasked question. Carson shuffled around a bit and then turned to Rodney. "It'll be ten years next Thursday."

Rodney had nothing to say to that, so he just walked over and engulfed Carson in a hug, which broke his fragile grip on his emotions and he started crying. Rodney decided that the garage could wait and led Carson into his room where he fell asleep after crying for a bit longer.

When Peg poked her head in about thirty minutes after Carson had stopped crying, Rodney explained what had happened. "He came across a box of Keith's things."

"Oh dear. This time of year is always hard for him. I thought I had put that box in my room. Its he alright?"

"Just worn out, I think." Rodney looked down at the sleeping man in his arms.

Peg nodded. "I'll finish the garage and call you when dinner is ready, if you aren't out by then."

Rodney nodded and went back to running his hand through his boyfriend's hair. "You don't have to be alone anymore. I'll always be here for you," he whispered before he too closed his eyes and took a short nap.

Rodney woke up to someone biting on his neck. Then the bites turned to kisses and licking, so he wasn't complaining. He just had to make sure it was the right person doing all this. "Carson?"

"Hmm?" came the reply right by his ear.

"Ah, nothing." He let out a soft moan as Carson found one of his 'spots' behind his ear.

"I'll remember that," Carson whispered into his ear.

"Please do." Rodney was very happy when Carson finally brought his lips within reach of his own. He latched on and decided that nothing could ever make him let go.

"Boys, dinner!"

Except that.


	8. Dancing

It was Wednesday, and Rodney was nervous. The dance was on Saturday and nothing had really been discussed. Which is why he was relieved when Laura came over after rehearsal and demanded that they decided what the plan of action was for Saturday.

Carson looked a little startled at her abrupt arrival and didn't reply. Which was probably good since he knew what Rodney did, which was nothing.

"I'm using the van for the night and picking up Elizabeth and then all of you guys at Carson's," John started.

"You are?" asked Carson.

"It makes sense. If your dates meet you there, then there will already be four people at one house."

Laura looked confused. "Why would Teyla meet Rodney at Carson's?" she asked.

"That's where I live," Rodney replied with a little sarcasm and pride. (The pride was evident when he draped an arm around Carson's shoulder.)

"Oh." Laura still looked confused.

"Anyways. So you'll be picked up at Carson's. Do you know how to get there?" asked John.

"No," Laura replied.

Carson got out a piece of paper and started to draw a map and write directions. "Continue explaining. I'll get this to you when I'm done." Rodney looked over his shoulder and 'helped' draw the map.

"Okay, so after we are all picked up,"

"At what time?" interrupted Teyla.

"Uh, five thirty sound good? Dance starts at eight. That should give us plenty of time to eat dinner."

"Where exactly will dinner be?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was just getting there," John said with a look. "So dinner will be at The Athos. After dinner, we will go to the dance and have fun. I will then drop everyone off at their prospective houses, unless you are staying with someone else," he said, looking at Teyla and Elizabeth.

"Sounds like a plan," said Elizabeth.

"Here you are," Carson suddenly said as he pushed a piece of paper in front of Laura. "If you have any questions, me number's at the bottom."

"Thanks." She got up and gave Carson a kiss on the cheek, much to the amusement of John, Teyla, and Elizabeth and the annoyance of Rodney.

"I told you she liked you!" yelled Rodney. "And you probably like her too! This is great! Just so you know, I will fight for you, don't think I won't!"

Since Carson figured that Rodney could ramble on for hours, he did the only thing he could think of to shut him up: he grabbed him and gave him a very passionate kiss.

"Wish I had someone to kiss me like that," Teyla commented while fanning herself.

When they broke apart, Carson leaned his forehead against his boyfriends and commented, "She can like all she wants. I only have eyes for you."

Rodney felt himself start to tear up so to stop them from falling (or from at least John seeing them), he brought his lips back into contact with the very soft ones just centimeters from his.

"John? Dad, oh geez guys! I see enough of this at home!" Jon said as he came around the corner.

Carson and Rodney broke apart. "Well, that's not our fault."

Jon just rolled his eyes. It didn't really bother him; he just liked to tease Rodney, like everyone else in the cast (well, really the school). "John. Dad has to push back the annual football BBQ to six instead of four on Sunday."

"Okay, what for?"

Jon blushed. "He, uh, lost a bet with Daniel."

"I don't want to know, do I?" John asked.

"Probably not."

John shook his head. "See ya tomorrow?"

"Of course." Jon left with a wave of his hand.

Carson looked at Rodney and started, "I'm confused."

Rodney flapped his hand. "Coach O'Neill and Mr. Jackson are partners, lovers, whatever. They've been together now for the better part of the decade."

"Ah. That explains a lot actually."

The night of the dance was finally upon them. Peg was excitedly walking around taking pictures of her boys in their nice suits. Carson was wearing a dark charcoal grey suit with a pale blue dress shirt while Rodney was wearing a black suit with a three quarter length jacket and a dark blue dress shirt. Rodney choose the blue shirt once he learned that Carson would also be wearing blue. It was the closet he could get to matching his boyfriend without being too obvious that that was what he was trying to do.

They got the pictures of the two of them out of the way first before Teyla and Laura were to arrive. When Teyla and Laura did arrive, Peg was still a little picture happy. It became even worse when John and Elizabeth arrived.

It did amuse everyone that John and Elizabeth were matching with John in his black suit and maroon dress shirt and Elizabeth in a strapless, full length maroon dress. They even had matching red roses for their flowers. It really was sappy and they were teased to no end until John pointed out that Rodney and Carson were also matching. Rodney bustled like a peacock at that remark and threw his arm around Carson's shoulder. Carson just rolled his eyes.

Laura, who was angry with herself for not wearing the light blue dress and instead going with her lavender knee length one, glared at Rodney, which only Peg and John saw.

Teyla, who was wearing an off the shoulder cream colored dress, said, "Should we not be heading out?"

"Yeah, we probably should. Come on guys," John said, holding his arm out for his date.

"You kids have fun tonight," Peg said as they headed out the door. "Rodney, I expect you to watch out for my son."

"Mum!"

"Always," he answered with a smile. He then turned and dropped a kiss on Carson's cheek.

"He's my date for the night, thank you very much," Laura said as she pulled Carson away from Rodney and into the van.

"I think we might need to watch out for her," Teyla quietly said as she slipped her arm through Rodney's on the way to the van.

"You think?"

"We are on your side, Rodney," she said quietly as they entered the van.

Rodney looked in the backseat where Laura and Carson were sitting and into the frightened face of his boyfriend. He gave him a smile since there was really nothing he could do right then and there. When he got in his seat, him, Teyla, John, and Elizabeth all exchanged glances. They were now united in their quest to keep Laura from Carson all evening. John was very angry about this situation, especially since Laura had told him after the football game against Genii that she would help him get Rodney and Carson together. And now that they were together, she seemed to be doing everything she could to get them apart.

The only sound in the van on the way to the restaurant was Laura who was chatting up a storm to a very silent Carson in the back seat. Rodney was slowly starting to loose his sanity and it was only the presence of Teyla beside him that made him keep his cool.

When they got to the restaurant, the car was not even off before Carson was out of his seat and out the door. He hurried towards the Athos like hell was on his heals, and for him, it was. When Rodney caught up with him just inside the door, he was startled when Carson grabbed him and led him toward a semi-private corner and gave him a quick, hard kiss.

"She's scaring me. I can't take another minute of that. She was never like this before."

Rodney was a little worried about the panic in Carson's eyes. "It alright. We're going to try to keep you two apart for the rest of the night. I really don't know what's gotten into her. I've never seen her like this before as well."

Carson took a couple deep breaths to pull himself together before smiling and giving Rodney another kiss. "Sorry, I really needed that. But now we have to behave."

"Easy for you to say," mumbled Rodney as he followed Carson back into the lobby, staring half way between the floor and the back of Carson's head.

"Carson, what's wrong?" Laura asked coming over to him.

"Car sick," he lied.

"John, party of six?"

"Love reservations," stated John as they followed the hostess to their table.

Rodney was very happy with his friends when they arranged for Teyla to be sitting between Laura and Carson. Even more so since he was on Carson's other side. Laura, on the other hand, was not thrilled, especially since she had John on her other side of the round table and she knew that he was probably not very happy with her right now.

Dinner was at least semi pleasant. Or it was after Laura figured out that everyone was a little friendlier to her when she wasn't trying to flirt with Carson. Laura also finally figured out that she had no chance with Carson. The looks and inside jokes between him and Rodney was enough to convince her of that.

"Laura? May I speak to you?" Teyla asked as they were heading back to the van after dinner.

"Sure."

"I'm sure you are aware that Rodney and Carson are dating," Teyla simply said.

"Yeah, I know. I also know that I've been out of line. I thought that maybe it was just a passing thing. I mean, it is Rodney. I mean, he's a great guy, he just drives everyone insane sometimes."

Teyla smiled. "That he does. But he is my friend and Carson is good for him."

"I know that too. I didn't really see it before tonight, maybe because I didn't want to, but I see it now. I won't try to get Carson for myself anymore."

"Good."

It wasn't until they were almost to the van that Laura asked, "He really wasn't car sick earlier, was he?"

"No. He is not particularly fond of forceful personalities. I believe you were making him uncomfortable."

"Oops."

Once they were all in the van, Elizabeth put in the best of Queen album to get them in a dancing mood. They pulled into the parking lot of the school with Bohemian Rhapsody blaring from the speakers, which earned them glares from the five rap fans at the school.

The dance was a huge success. The music was great since they were trying to play music from artists who were from the Northwest.

Everyone was amused when John did not let Elizabeth stray far from his side, preferring to keep an eye on her in case "someone tries to steal her away." Once Laura explained and apologized to Carson and Rodney, their evenings became that much better for it. By the end of the night, Teyla, Laura, Carson, and Rodney had all danced with each other at least twice. (John wouldn't let anyone else dance with Elizabeth, even their friends.)

Carson was quite surprised when he was out dancing with Teyla that he saw Mr. Jackson and Coach O'Neill dancing very close together in the middle of the students.

Teyla saw the question on his face and answered for him, "They claim they can keep a better eye on the students if they are in the middle of them."

"Kinda hard to keep and eye on the students if your eyes are closed."

"It is usually the students who have to call them on their behavior, not the other way around." And sure enough, not thirty seconds later, when O'Neill's hand wandered a little to far south, Radek, who was dancing near by, yelled "hands" to the amusement of everyone around and the embarrassment of the teachers.

Radek then came over to them and asked, "May I cut in?" Getting a nod, he grabbed Carson and started dancing with him, leaving his previous dancing partner, Peter, to dance with Teyla.

"This had better not be a plot to get Rodney jealous again, Radek," warned Carson.

"But he's so fun and predictable when he's jealous." And sure enough, as Radek pretended to place his hand on Carson's ass, Rodney showed up and grabbed his boyfriend.

"Radek, where's Lindsey?" Rodney asked, wanting his friend to leave Carson alone.

"She got the hiccups."

"Again?"

Radek just shrugged.

When John dropped them off after the dance, they had too much energy to go to sleep. They ended up in Carson's room playing poker (not strip) until they both fell asleep on the bed.

The next morning Carson decided he could get used to this. Waking up with Rodney in his arms was very nice. Almost as good was the look Rodney gave him when he finally did wake up.

"Morning," Rodney said quietly as he placed a kiss on Carson's shoulder, too lazy to move much further.

"Morning," he answered before placing a kiss on the top of Rodney's head.

"This is very nice."

"Aye. A person could get used to this."

Rodney stayed silent. His hand however started to wander across his 'pillow.'

"Rodney," moaned Carson as Rodney's hand went lower, but not quite low enough. Carson had enough with the teasing and pulled Rodney's head up for what he believed what a proper good morning kiss. And then some.

When they finally left the room about an hour later, they found a note waiting for them.

"Hope you had a good time at your dance last night. Thought I'd let you two sleep in. I have some errands to run and will be back before dinner. I'll pick something up on the way home. If you boys could do the laundry and clean the house, I would really appreciate it and might consider bringing home the chocolate you like so much, Rodney!"

"What about me?" Carson asked. "I am her son after all!"

"She just loves me more," replied Rodney before giving Carson a kiss.

"More likely she knows I'll actually do the work without a bribe."

"That too."

In between making sure the house was clean, they sat on the couch and 'watched' a few movies. When what they really did was sit on the couch and get to know each other's bodies a little better. By the time Peg got home, Rodney was very frustrated.

"I have some news," she said over dinner.

"What?" asked Carson when she didn't continue.

Peg set her drink down with a sigh. "Mary is coming to stay a week for Thanksgiving. She says she wants to experience this holiday with us."

Carson paled. "Are you serious? She's not staying here, is she?"

Peg nodded. "Kayla is coming with her as well."

Rodney looked confused. "Who are these people?"

"Mary is me sister and Kayla is her daughter."

"Ah." Rodney looked over at the panicked look on Carson's face. "So then what's the problem?"

"Mary is the sister I told ye about, the one with the strong personality. She really doesn't know when not to say things, as well."

"So they'll be staying here?" asked Rodney.

"Aye. I was thinking that ye could stay with Carson for that week, if that's alright."

"Oh, that's no problem. For me at least," he hastily added.

"Carson, luv?"

"Hm? Oh, no problem."

Rodney and Peg exchanged a glance. "I'm really sorry about this, luv."

"It's fine, mum. Really. But please don't feel offended if I spend a majority of that week in my room."

"Not at all. I wish I could do the same thing sometimes. She's my sister and I love her dearly, but sometimes I think that her brain and mouth are not connected."


	9. Meeting the Relations

The next week flew by for Carson. His aunt and cousin were coming on Friday night when he was at rehearsal, so he did have a valid excuse for not being there to pick them up from the airport. And he also knew that he could pass of a long week and go to his room after dinner. He was also very happy when Harry announced that they would be having a couple of run throughs on Saturday to see where the problem area's were so they knew what to work on for the few days they had next week.

When they got home on Thursday, Rodney stopped in the entrance to Carson's room, causing Carson to run into him. "What?"

"Is that what I think that is sitting on your bed?" asked Rodney, still not moving.

"I can't see what is sitting on my bed so I couldn't tell you."

Rodney moved into the room, dumping his stuff on the chair as he crossed over to the bed to discover, yes, it was what he thought it was.

"Those should help a great deal with the plans I have for you tonight," whispered Carson as he came up behind his boyfriend. Rodney whimpered.

"Where did they come from?" he asked.

"Probably me mum."

Rodney quickly turned around. "Your mother went out and bought you lube and condoms!"

"Well, I did ask her to."

"You asked." Rodney sat down on the bed. "I don't think I will ever get the relationship you and you mom have."

Carson sat on the bed beside his frazzled soon-to-be-lover. "She knows how nervous me Aunt Mary makes me. And anything to take me mind off her would be wonderful."

"So, you just want to do this so you can forget about your aunt."

"No, that's just a bonus. I've been wanting to do this with you since the dance." He leaned in and started kissing and licking the very tempting neck that was right in front of him.

"Ah, I see. But," Rodney couldn't think of any objections he would have voiced as Carson found that spot that always made him loose his train of thought.

"Did you have something to say?" his whispered.

Rodney opened and closed his mouth a few times before he said, "Is the door locked?"

Carson smiled and went to lock the door. On the way back he took off his shirt, leaving Rodney will no blood flowing to his brain.

That night nether of them got much sleep. But they woke up the next morning very with goofy looking smiles on their faces.

Peg smiled when they came out for breakfast. She wisely said nothing about what she knew they were doing last night. "Mary's flight gets in at 4:30 so we'll probably be home before you two. I thought we'd pick something up on the way home, if that's all right. I thought you might cook either tomorrow night or Sunday."

"That's fine mum. Rehearsal might run late tonight anyways. I thought that maybe we could get something on the way home or one of the cast members might be bringing something in."

"I'm hoping that they will want to get to bed early and sleep in tomorrow so you boys won't have to see them until tomorrow night."

"Are they really that bad?" asked Rodney.

"Kayla is a very nice lass. You'll understand what we're talking about when you meet Mary," answered Peg. "Don't worry, she won't eat you."

Carson leaned over and whispered in Rodney's ear, "If you're good, I might though."

Rodney blushed and ducked his head.

"Did you have a good night?" John asked Rodney before English. His question was answered when he saw Rodney blush and duck his head. "Really? Wow, how was it?"

"I'm not going to tell you that!" was the answer.

"What aren't you telling John?" Carson asked as he took his seat.

"How was your night?" John then asked Carson.

To his disappointment, he didn't blush but instead got a rather large smile on his face. "Bloody brilliant, thanks for asking."

"Everyone in your seats. Test time to see if you learned anything about Catch-22. I want you all to skim through Ovid this weekend as that's what we're starting on Monday," Mr. Murry said before handing out the test.

At rehearsal, pretty much everyone had figured out that something had happened between Carson and Rodney and took udder delight in teasing Rodney about it (Carson wasn't all that fun to tease since he would just get a smile on his face and act all smug about it).

Today there were just working on the first act since Jon was going on a family trip for the weekend to New York to visit with Daniel's parents. It was their second run through and Carson was feeling a little devilish. He had just exited and went looking for Rodney.

"Rodney, can I talk to you about something?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm not on until the end of the act."

Carson led him down the hall and opened up a door. Rodney stepped through and then stopped. "This is the janitor's closet. Why are we in the janitor's closet?"

Carson closed the door and crossed over to him. "So I can do this," he answered as he grabbed onto the back of his head and brought their lips together. Carson had chosen this closet specifically since there was a vent that led to the stage where they could hear what was going on. Carson was currently half listening for the line when he knew they would have to go back.

"You don't know this town, Doctor. Practically everybody in Brooklyn needs a new face."

Carson pulled away. "Time to go back, luv."

"How the hell do you expect me to go back out there like this?"

"All you have to do is walk up the stairs and say charge. Put your frustration into that 'Charge.'"

Rodney glared at him and rushed back out just in time for his cue. Harry was very impressed with his line and said if he could do that all the time, it would be fantastic. Backstage, Carson smirked.

When they got home that night, they were surprised to find Peg sitting in the living room with two women and the three of them working on their second bottle of wine.

"There's my favorite nephew!" said Mary as she crossed over to Carson. She gave him a large hug and a kiss on the cheek. "And who is this strapping young lad?"

"This is Rodney. Rodney, I'd like you to meet my Aunt Mary."

"It's a pleasure," said Rodney as he stuck out his hand.

"Oh, there will be none of that," she said as she scooped him up into a hug. "How did you two lads meet?"

"At school," replied Carson as they all went back to the living room. Peg got up and went to the kitchen for another bottle of wine and two more glasses. She poured some for Rodney and Carson; the later of the two finishing it in one go. Rodney just stared and tried to be supportive without giving it away that they were more than friends. That plan was shot to hell when Carson placed his hand on his knee and gave a light squeeze to let him know he was all right, for now.

Thankfully, Mary didn't notice right then, but Kayla did and she gave Carson and a small grin and a wink. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked.

"Oh, right. Rodney, this is me cousin Kayla. Kayla, this is Rodney."

Rodney nodded to the small red head sitting on the couch next to her mother.

"So, do you live close by?" asked Kayla.

Rodney and Peg exchanged a look while Carson took another gulp of wine. (It really was a shame the way he was drinking it.) "I'm actually staying here," he answered.

"Really? Oh, I hope we didn't kick you out of your room."

"It's fine. I'm sharing with Carson." Rodney didn't quite like the look that appeared on her face at that.

They continued with light conversation for the rest of the night. Rodney learned a lot about who exactly his boyfriend was. At the current moment he was talking with Kayla about why the Intelligent Design theory should not be taught in schools since it really wasn't a science. He was so engrossed in his conversations that he didn't think twice about putting his arm around Carson when he leaned in to him.

"Oh, and what's all this about?" asked Mary.

"What's what about?" Peg retorted.

Mary gestured to her nephew and Rodney. "Your son and Rodney."

"Oh, they're dating."

"Really? I never knew Carson was that way."

By now Rodney and Kayla had stopped their conversation and were listing in. Rodney tightened his hold on Carson who sat up a bit.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that. Kayla's father likes men as well," Mary continued.

Peg and Carson were astonished. "Uncle Kevin?"

"That's why we got divorced."

"But I thought he was with Kelly?" Peg asked.

"He is, but Kelly's male," Kayla said.

"You're okay with this?" asked Peg.

Kayla shrugged. "He's me da. He's happier now than he was when him and mum were married."

"How come you never told us?" asked Peg.

"We didn't know how you would take it. Kevin still wanted to be in contact with you two," answered Mary. "Oh, he would just love this! Carson, you have to call him and send him a picture of the two of you! He would just love it!"

Later, as Rodney and Carson were lying in bed, Rodney commented, "You're aunt doesn't seem too bad."

"I know. She really wasn't tonight. Maybe she's mellowed out."

"Your cousin seems nice."

"Aye, that she is. She's always been there for me when I needed someone to turn to."

When Rodney's hand started to wander, Carson placed his hand over and said, "We have rehearsal early tomorrow. And me aunt is in the next room."

"Damn. Does that mean no sex for a week? You can't just give me a taste and then not expect me to not want more!"

Carson leaned down and gave him a kiss. "We'll see. But not tonight. I think that everyone might be heading to Seattle tomorrow so they won't be home when we get back."

"I like how you think Mr. Beckett."


	10. Fight!

Rehearsal the next day was long and boring. The first run through was actually the tec rehearsal. Meaning they just did the cues for lighting and sound. When they weren't on stage, they were being fitted for costumes. They also had to check the program and see that they were credited for everything they did and that their name was spelt right. This was a few weeks earlier than they would have normally done it, but next week was Thanksgiving and the week after was the bazaar at the high school and most of the tec people were involved in any number of aspects of that. The week after that was their dress rehearsal and then they would be opening on the Tuesday after that and running straight through Sunday with a Saturday matinee.

So even though they were 24 days away from opening, quite a few of those days they would not be able to rehearse or have very short rehearsal times due to various school activities and activities in the community.

In other words, when they were able to leave at three in the afternoon (they started at seven in the morning), everyone was exhausted.

Rodney and Carson came back to an empty home, just as Carson had predicted. There was a note saying that they wouldn't be back until late as they were having dinner in the city and that there was money on the counter so they could have something delivered. But they both crashed in bed and took a two-hour nap before having pizza delivered. They decided to let their stomach's settle and watched Wallace and Gromit.

They started making out before the movie ended. After hitting stop and turning off the television, they quickly moved into the bedroom where things quickly escalated. More than once. But when Peg, Mary, and Kayla got back at a little after 8:30, they were both cuddled on the couch, in their pajamas, watching Goldfinger.

"How was Seattle?" asked Carson.

"Lovely. I loved the market. Got some great Christmas gifts," answered Mary as she went to put her purchases away.

"How was your day, boys?" asked Peg as she sat her bags on the counter.

"Rehearsal was long, tedious, and exhausting," answered Rodney.

"Did you guys take a nap when you got back? I know you left early."

"Yes, mum."

"Good. I'm going to go and put these away and change into something a little more comfortable," Peg said as she went into her room.

Kayla sat down on the other couch. "You lads had sex, didn't you?"

"What!" Rodney and Carson exclaimed as the sat up.

"It is fairly obvious." She shrugged. "Well, to me at least. I can tell when me da and Kelly do it all the time."

The boys just stared at her.

"You lads have not to worry. I think its sweet." She then leaned back to watch the movie.

After a few more moments, Rodney and Carson did the same. Both a little wary of the redhead sitting two meters away.

The last two days of school before the holiday break were slow and uneventful, at least in their classes. They had tests in almost all of their classes on Tuesday and would be starting new sections when they got back.

However, after classes got out on Tuesday, the ringleaders of the Wraith came up to Rodney and Carson as they were headed home.

"Well, if it isn't our resident fags," Steve, the leader of the Wraith, said.

Rodney rolled his eyes. He knew deep down that this was coming, but he had hoped that he would be wrong for once. "Look, just leave us alone. We really aren't harming you in any way."

"Your presence is offensive."

"What's going on?" asked John as he came up behind his friends with Elizabeth, Teyla, Ronan, Jon, and Radek behind him.

"Nothing that concerns you," Steve said. "We were just going to teach these fags a lesson."

John raised an eyebrow. "Really? What sort of lesson is that? Because it seems to me that they are a lot smarter than you and all your relatives combined."

Steve narrowed his eyes at John. He looked over his shoulder at his cousins and then jerked his head towards the crowd in front of them. "Seems all of you need to be taught a lesson about what is right and what is wrong."

"And who are you to be teaching us that lesson?" asked Elizabeth. "It seems like that is a topic that is better discussed at home and not beaten into anyone."

Steve started towards Elizabeth but was stopped by John and Ronan. Instead, he reached out and punched Rodney in the stomach. Apparently, that was the sign the rest of the Wraith were looking for since they started towards Rodney and Carson looking for a fight. They only got two punches in before Coach O'Neill and Mr. Jackson came up to them closely followed by Principle Hammond, Ms. Carter, and Murry.

"Just what exactly is going on here?" bellowed Coach O'Neill.

"Nothing, just a few friends having a discussion about morals," Steve innocently said, believing that nothing bad would come upon him from this.

"That's not what I saw," Hammond said with a raised eyebrow. "Are you alright son?" he asked Rodney.

"Fine, just fine," he said as Sam helped him up.

Hammond glared at the Wraith. "My office, now." With that he turned and headed towards his office, trusting that the offenders would follow. And after Murry glared at them, they did, closely followed by the English teacher.

"What happened?" asked Daniel. "I didn't think you were friends with them."

"We're not," said Jon. "Can't stand them."

"They stopped us as we were leaving, Mr. Jackson," said Carson. "They called us fags and said our presence was offensive."

All the teachers stiffened at that and got an angry look in their eyes.

"We came up just after that and had a slight disagreement in what was right and wrong. Then Steve just punched Rodney in the stomach and two of the others got punches into him and Carson before you showed up," added Radek.

"Why don't you all get going home," Jack said. "We'll call you and tell you what was decided. Jon, would you mind staying here for a bit longer?"

"No problem dad. I'll go and hang out in Daniel's classroom."

"Will you be alright getting home Rodney?" asked Sam.

"I'll be fine. I have Carson and John you can carry me if I feel I can't make it," he answered with a smile.

"No, you have Carson to carry you home. I'm just going to be there to make sure nothing else happens to you," John amended.

"I can feel the love," said Rodney as he wrapped an arm around Carson before they started home.

"We'll call you later," Jack shouted after them.

When Peg got home later that night, she saw Carson and Rodney snuggled on the couch. "You boys finally glad to be on break?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Rodney replied.

"Mum," started Carson before he was interrupted by the telephone ringing.

"Hello?" said Peg as she answered. "Oh hello Mr. O'Neill. What can I do for you?" She was silent as she listened to what he had to say. "I see. What is going to happen to them?" she asked as she stood behind the couch that her son and Rodney were lounging on. "Isn't that a bit harsh? … Well in that case… Of course, Thank you for calling and have a happy holidays." She hung up and looked down. "How are you doing boys?" she asked.

"We're fine. My stomach hurts a bit, but its getting better," Rodney said in a quiet voice.

"That's good. Mr. O'Neill explained all about this fight and how you didn't start it. I'm proud of you boys for not fighting back. But I am a bit upset that you didn't tell me."

"I was about to and them Jack called," protested Carson.

Peg raised an eyebrow and the informal way her son addressed his teacher. She would have to talk to him about that. Seeing the look on his mum's face, Carson quickly explained, "He's the dad of one of our friends. He said it was alright." Peg nodded, content for now.

"Why didn't you call me at work?" she asked.

"We weren't bleeding or in trouble at the time. I knew if I had called that you would have rushed home and there would have been no need," explained Carson.

Peg narrowed her eyes. "Alright."

"So what is going to happen to Steve and his cousins?" asked Rodney.

"Expelled. Mr. O'Neill said that this was the last straw for them. They had been told that if they ever physically hurt a fellow student on school grounds that they would be out."

"Is the mayor going to appeal?" Rodney asked.

Peg got a confused look on her face. "Why would he do that?"

"The mayor is their uncle," explained Carson.

"Oh, I don't know. But it sounded like the teachers would have fought him on it. Mr. O'Neill really sounded like he was feed up with these students. What did they do?"

"They are just bullies to the extreme. They are always degrading everyone who isn't one of them and outside of school they are constantly picking on people and stealing various things. I think their uncle is getting fed up with them as well," answered Rodney. "They are parasites on this city."

"Can we not tell Mary and Kayla?" asked Carson. "I really don't want this to ruin our first Thanksgiving."

"Of course. Where are they by the way?"

"They went out on a tour of Pegasus. Wanted to see the history of the city."

"What history?" asked Rodney. "This city isn't that old."

"Apparently they were reading up about it before they came over and discovered some amazing facts. Did you know the city has been burnt to the ground twice and moved?"

"No. But that would explain all the ruins on the outskirts of the city. We always just thought that the city was once big and then got smaller. Huh."


	11. Turkey Day

Wednesday was a bit frantic for Carson since he had been put in charge of dinner the next day just the night before. No mention of the fight was brought up and Carson was more than thankful especially since Kayla brought up that both times the city had been burnt down, it was because of someone in the Wraith family.

"Rodney, what does a person make for Thanksgiving?" he asked Wednesday morning, since he had no clue what was traditional.

"Normally, there is turkey, some cranberry sauce, stuffing, potatoes, and various disgusting vegetable dishes. But I only experienced this when I went to John's house for Thanksgiving."

"You never celebrated it? But you've been here for over ten years."

"My parents are not cooks. They know this. They didn't want to have to make a huge dinner that would be disgusting. And the fact that they aren't American was just the perfect excuse."

"So, what should we have then? I can't cook a turkey."

"It's your dinner. You can make it however you want. Radek told me that one year his family had spaghetti."

"But isn't he from the Czech Republic?"

"Yeah. That was their first year here. I think they also did that last year as well. So, you can make whatever you want."

Carson thought for a moment. "You are going to be coming shopping with me for the food I need, right?"

Rodney shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do."

Carson mock glared at him before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen to start his list of things he would need.

Half an hour later they were walking into the madhouse that was the local Safeway. Two hours later, they were walking out.

"I should kill you for dragging me along into that," commented Rodney as they loaded the groceries into the back of the car.

"But you won't because you love me," replied Carson without batting an eyelash.

"Well, and all this food looks really good and I want to have a chance to eat what I risked my life for."

Carson rolled his eyes as he got into the car. When Rodney got back from returning the cart, he said, "You exaggerate way to much. Your life was never at stake." He paused as he pulled out. "Body parts maybe."

Rodney woke up the next day to an empty bed. He slowly sat up and looked around for where Carson could have gotten to. Then he looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven in the morning. 'Probably already up,' thought Rodney as he layback down for a few more minutes.

When he finally emerged twenty minutes later, he was a little surprised to see Carson already cooking in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

Carson looked up. "Morning, luv. What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked as he put a pie in the oven.

"Baking. But it's eleven thirty in the morning. Why are you baking these now?"

"So they'll be done and I can focus on making dinner later."

Rodney still had a confused look on his face, but that could be due to the fact that he hadn't had coffee yet and it took him a little longer to make sense of things when he first got up. He was very relieved when Carson placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Here, I know how you can't think without it," teased Carson.

Rodney glared at him but it really didn't have any effect since it was half assed. He took sip and then sighed. "Thanks." He looked around. "Where's everyone?"

"Kayla is still sleeping. Mum and Aunt Mary went out to the community center to help with the lunch there."

Rodney took another sip. "Are you going to need any help?"

Carson shook his head. "Nah, I should be alright." Carson looked over at Rodney. "Besides, I know how much you hate to cook."

Rodney glanced at Carson over his coffee mug. "Who said I was talking about the cooking?"

Carson just smiled and leaned over the counter to give him a kiss. "Maybe later."

For the next few hours, Carson worked on making different parts of their dinner with Rodney sitting at the counter offering 'helpful' hints and occasionally helping when Carson needed an extra hand. And to Rodney's disappointment, not the helpful hand he was hoping it would be.

"Oh, something smells good," Peg said as her and Mary walked in at about four in the afternoon. When she went to lift a towel, Carson slapped her on her hand.

"Not yet. It'll be ready in an hour."

"He hasn't even let me try anything yet," Rodney said from his spot at the counter.

"What are you blathering about? You've had tastes of pretty much everything!"

"But I had to sneak them."

"You didn't sneak them very well if he knows about it," Mary said with a smile.

"Well, you should see him when he gets a little annoyed," Rodney said. "His eyes flash…"

"Rodney!" yelled Carson.

"What?"

"As much as I would love to hear about my nephew's attractiveness when he is annoyed," started Mary. "I think I'll just take a wee little nap. Where's Kayla?"

"She's on the computer talking to her da," Carson said as he checked something in the oven. "I'll call everyone when dinner's ready."

Peg raised her hands. "I can tell when we're not wanted." She gave Carson and Rodney a kiss on the cheek and went into her room.

"I'm gonna talk to Kayla and then have me lie down," said Mary as she headed towards the den.

Rodney stared at his boyfriend as he fussed around the kitchen. "Need any help?"

"No. Everything just needs to finish cooking," he answered as he sat down next to Rodney.

Rodney immediately attached his mouth to Carson's neck. "That's nice," moaned Carson.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," Rodney whispered into Carson's ear. "How much time do we have?"

"Probably not enough," he answered as a timer went off.

"Damn."

A half hour later the table was set and the last of the food was being placed upon it. While Rodney went into change, Carson told everyone that dinner was up. Afterwards, he went in to get changed himself.

"Should I wear my blue or green sweater?" asked Rodney as Carson came into the room.

Carson didn't answer, but came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I rather like what you have on right now," he whispered before he kissed his bare shoulder.

"I don't think your mother would appreciate me coming to dinner without a shirt on," he answered as he gave Carson a kiss.

"On second thought, you'd better wear the blue one. I don't want anyone else seeing this." Carson then ran his hands up Rodney's chest.

"Do we really have to go out to dinner?"

"I would think you would want to eat what you risked your life for yesterday and what I've been tempting you with all day."

Rodney turned around and gave Carson a quick but passionate kiss. "Can we fool around tonight?"

Carson smiled. "I've you behave."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'd have to think about it wouldn't I?" he asked as he pulled away and got changed.

"You could tempt a saint," Rodney casually commented as he pulled his sweater over his head.

"Then it's a good thing you're not a saint, isn't it?" said Carson as he pulled on his own grey sweater.

"Remind me again why we have to dress nice for this?" Rodney asked as he lay down on the bed.

"This is me and me family's first Thanksgiving. Mum wants it to be nice."

There was a knock on the door. "Carson? Rodney, are you two going to be gracing us with your presence?"

Carson opened the door to reveal Kayla on the other side. "We were just about to join you."

"Aunt Peg was wondering," she said with a smirk.

"Come on Rodney, don't wanna waste all that good food, now do we?"

Rodney got up with a groan and followed the cousins to the table where Peg and Mary were waiting for them.

"Carson, luv, you really out did yourself," Peg commented as he sat down. "This is lovely."

Carson smiled as he said, "Well, help yourself."

It was then everyone for themselves. Between the salmon, pesto pasta, garlic bread, salad, and vegetable mix, there was also the wine to fight over.

"There's more wine in the kitchen," said Peg, as the Kayla and Rodney were about to argue over the last of the second bottle.

Kayla and Rodney looked at each other for a second before Rodney sighed and said, "I'll get it."

"I'd bring two out!" Peg called after him.

"Don't forget to save room for desert," Carson said, when everyone was almost done.

They stared at him. "You tell us this now?" asked Kayla.

"Couldn't we eat that later? Much later?" asked Rodney. "And isn't John coming over later to take part in the desert?"

"Aye, but there's a lot."

"How much did you make?" asked Peg.

"Well, there's a pumpkin pie since John said you had to have that at Thanksgiving. There is also an apple pie for Rodney, Granny's pudding cake," he started.

"Ooo, I love that!" squealed Kayla. "I want a copy of the recipe before we leave!"

"I'll get if for you after dinner," he said. "Uh, there is also a berry cobbler and strawberry shortcake."

"It's almost like it's another meal," Mary commented. "You might have to invite more of your friends over."

"I think Teyla and Elizabeth said they might stop by if their parents would let them for a bit," commented Carson.

"Is that why you made so much?" asked Rodney.

Carson shook his head. "I made the apple pie for you, the pumpkin for John, the berry cobbler is for mum, the strawberry shortcake is for Aunt Mary, and the pudding cake is for Kayla."

"What did you make for yourself?" asked Peg.

"I thought I'd steal a bit for everyone," he said as he ducked his head.

"From our plates, no doubt," Rodney commented as he squeezed Carson's thigh.

"It wouldn't be stealing if he didn't," Kayla answered.

After they had all cleaned up and put away the leftovers, they settled in the living room where they watched Star Wars.

"I have to say thanks that you are not following tradition and watching some Christmas movie," Rodney said as the movie was starting.

"We don't actually like a lot of the Christmas movies," Carson answered.

"Good. Then we can be in torment together when Elizabeth forces us to watch them later."

John had perfect timing as he rang the doorbell just as the movie ended.

"John, glad you could make it," said Carson as he let him in.

"My family was driving me nuts. Very glad to get away."

"Just in time for pie," Rodney told John as he entered the kitchen.

"Pumpkin?" he asked.

"And apple, and berry cobbler, and strawberry shortcake, and some sort of pudding cake," answered Rodney.

"Wow, were you expecting an army?"

"No, he just made everyone there own," Rodney answered as he gave Carson a kiss.

"I couldn't decide what to make!" Carson answered as he tried to defend himself.

"Don't worry about it, luv. Ye did grand," Peg said as she helped herself to some berry cobbler.

"Are Elizabeth and Teyla coming?" asked John as he dug into his pumpkin pie. "This is really good!"

"Thanks. They said they might try to stop by," answered Carson as he took a bite of Rodney's apple pie.

"Why don't you get your own plate?"

"He's stealing from everyone else. Hey, not so big of bites!" answered Kayla.

"When did you have time to make all of this?" asked John.

"He was up very early," answered Rodney.

Carson decided to ignore his boyfriend and steal more of his pie. "How has your holiday been?" he asked John.

John shrugged. "Same old, same old. My grandparents came over and started fussing over Josh, showing off pictures of Nicole, and generally ignoring me. How has your day been?"

"I finally got to sleep in past ten," Rodney replied.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Elizabeth and Teyla?" asked John.

"Aye!" Carson answered from the door as he let their friends in.

"Do you still have any desert or has Rodney eaten it all?" Elizabeth asked as they entered the kitchen.

"I don't think Rodney could eat all of this in one day even if he wanted to," John answered.

Upon seeing the amount of desert on the counter, Teyla asked, "Are you expecting the anyone else? Like the rest of the cast?"

"Uh, no," Carson answered as he blushed and grabbed two plates. "Help yourself."

The rest of the evening passed by very quickly. It was close to midnight before John, Elizabeth, and Teyla left. And even though they each departed with leftovers, the only desert that was completely gone was the strawberry shortcake.

"I think that was the best Thanksgiving I've ever had," Rodney commented, as he and Carson were getting ready for bed.

"Really?"

Rodney nodded. "Good food, people I like, what's not to like?

"Mmm," Carson mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Rodney before he could put a pajama top on.

"Are we wanting to start something?" asked Rodney as Carson started to help him out of the pants he had just put on.

"And you're not?"

"I've been trying to get into your pants all day! But you had to go and be very focused on your cooking!"

"Well, now I'm very focused on you." And Carson then proceeded to demonstrate how focused he was.


	12. Plays and Teddy Bears

The next few weeks flew by very quickly. For once, Carson was saddened to see his aunt leave. He asked Kayla why she seemed a little different before they left and was shocked to hear that it was because she had a been in a car accident a few months back and while she was in the hospital, she had taken a good look at her life and realized that she needed to change a few things.

Carson and Rodney soon found that they really had no time to do anything together but fall into bed at night exhausted. Since it was their senior year, the teachers decided that they should give them a small taste of college and assign large assignments that require lots of outside work. So between that and rehearsals, life was very hectic.

But finally the big day was upon them. Opening night. The cast had not been told exactly how many of the tickets they had already sold, but they knew it was quite a bit. It was right before they were to start that Harry came back and told them. "Didn't want to tell you this earlier, but we've sold out."

"What!" "You're kidding!" "That's fantastic!"

Harry nodded. "We've sold out of every performance this week and still have people wanting tickets. If you guys were up for it, I was thinking that we could do some more shows in January. I don't want an answer now, but think about it. We'll talk more after tomorrow's performance. Oh, and break a leg!"

Excitement quickly filled the room. There was not one person who didn't want to do this all over again in January. They were having too much fun for it to be all over with in a week.

Finally, it was show time. And it went perfect. There was so much energy flying around on stage and in the audience that everyone was feeding off each other. When the cast members were interacting with the audience after the show, they were shocked to learn that Aiden was there.

"You guys did great!" he said.

"You're looking good," John said as he gave him a hug.

"I feel tons better. Last time I was checked, it was almost gone."

"That's good to hear," said Teyla.

"Oh, McKay, what's this I hear about you finally finding someone to date you?" Aiden teased.

Rodney, knowing it was all in jest, gave his friend a fake glare. "Ha ha ha. Very funny. I'll have you know I'm a prize. Aren't I, Carson?" he asked as he turned to the person he found who would date him.

Carson just quickly turned to Elizabeth on the other side of him and started asking about the weather.

"Oh, I see how it is. Fine. Be like that. We'll see if I actually sleep with you tonight."

Aiden's jaw dropped.

Carson turned back around and wrapped Rodney up in a hug. "Oh, ye will. Or else ye'd be punishing yourself."

Aiden just pointed and tried to say something.

"Yes, Rodney is dating the very hot Scottish man. Yes, Rodney is sleeping with the very hot Scottish man," Rodney said slowly, trying to cover up the fear that Aiden would no longer speak to him since he now knew he was dating a man.

Aiden turned to John. "Why the hell did you not warn me!"

John started to say something, but Aiden plowed ahead.

"How the hell does Rodney McKay loose his virginity before the rest of us!"

The crowd around them went silent. Rodney blushed and buried his head in Carson's neck. "He just had to yell it, didn't he," he mumbled. Carson just kissed the top of his head.

"That's what you're angry about?" asked John. "That he got some before we did?"

"Well, yeah! I want to know how the hell that can happen, how the geek gets laid before the jock."

"Hey now," Rodney started.

Aiden turned to the couple. "Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy for you guys, but really, you have to be wondering the same thing."

Rodney was silent before saying, "It did cross my mind at one point. But then all thoughts left my head, so I didn't think about it anymore."

John and Aiden shook their heads. "Didn't need to hear that, thank you very much."

"What? I fell asleep. What the hell were you guys thinking?" Carson whispered in his ear. "Oh. No, that was before I thought that."

John just shook his head and changed the subject.

It was closing night of their first run. They had already made over five thousand dollars in ticket sales, four hundred in concessions, and five hundred in donations. With the two weeks they were going to run in January, they were hoping to have seventeen thousand dollars for Aiden's hospital bill. When the cast learned that, they were overwhelmed. They never imagined that they would make that kind of money. Harry did point out that they were only making that much because everything had been donated. They didn't care, they just wanted to celebrate! The fact that they were now on winter break made the cast party that much more festive.

"What are your plans for break?" Radek asked Rodney as they stood against a wall.

"I plan to relax. Just enjoy being with Carson."

"Are you going to be seeing your family at all?"

Rodney looked into his cup as if it held all of life's answers. "Jeannie wants to spend some time together when she's in town."

"What about your parents?"

"I got an email from my mom last week. She said that my grandma set up an account for me to help pay for college. She gave me the information and then told me to have a good life and not to mess it up."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I place all the blame on them."

"Were do you want to go for college?"

"I always wanted to go to MIT or Stanford. But now I think I just want to go where Carson is going."

Radek just shook his head. "You have got it bad my friend."

"I know."

"Rodney! Radek! Stop being wall flowers and get your asses out here!" yelled John from across the room.

"Guess we had better go be social," Radek commented as he pushed off the wall and went to talk with their friends.

Rodney stayed for a bit just looking at everyone around him. When his gaze landed on Carson, he was surprised to have it returned. He smiled and went over to join his boyfriend in talking about the newest gossip about a few of their teachers.

"So, I was thinking," Rodney said suddenly while he was Christmas shopping with Carson and Peg.

"Oh no. Should we be scared?" asked Peg.

"No, I was just realizing that I don't know what your plans are for Christmas."

Carson and Peg gave each other a confused look. "What are you talking about?" Peg asked.

"I don't know how long you celebrate Christmas, so I was just wondering so I know how long I have to find a place."

"What do you mean, find a place? You have a place," Carson said.

Rodney stopped and looked at the Beckett's. "You're not kicking me out for Christmas?"

"Why would we go and do a daft thing like that?" Peg asked. "You live with us. And even if you weren't dating my son, I still wouldn't kick you out, especially at the holidays."

Rodney just stood there with his mouth open, trying to say something.

"Oh, luv, what an awful childhood you must have had," Peg said as she scooped him up into a hug. "You are a part of this family now and we don't kick our family members out."

By now, silent tears were falling down Rodney's face. For the past five years, the relationship with his parents was unpleasant, to say the least. He had thought that the relationship he had with his parents was the type he would have with all parents, since John's parents didn't seem to want him around either. But to learn that just his parents didn't love him, well, it hurt.

When he finally stopped crying, Rodney quietly said, "Thank you."

Peg gave a pained sort of smile. "I only wish I could do more."

Rodney just nodded and grabbed onto the first topic he could think of to change the subject. "I think we need to get John a stuffed pink teddy bear for Christmas."

Carson smiled and linked his fingers through Rodney's. "You do realize that he is getting you teddy bears as well, I think the last count was five."

"Elizabeth told me as much. Which is why we must find him an outrageous one."

"Why don't you just get him a very large one?" asked Peg.

"I wouldn't know, oh. My. God. That's perfect!" exclaimed Rodney as they walked into the store that was selling a five foot tall bear. They even had a pink one.


	13. Holiday with friends

"Hey guys, we were just getting worried and what the hell is that?" John asked as he opened the door.

"Your Christmas present," Rodney answered as he shoved his way inside. John looked at Carson in horror but Carson just shook his head and followed Rodney in with the rest of their gifts.

"Carson?"

"Yes?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Your Christmas present. Didn't you hear Rodney?"

"I thought I was mistaken. What the hell did he get me?"

"You'll just have to wait, now won't you?"

John just glared and followed Carson into the kitchen where Teyla and Elizabeth were decorating cookies and Radek, Ronan, and Jon were sitting at the counter.

"Great, now we can eat!" said Jon O'Neill-Jackson when he saw Carson enter.

"Where's Rodney?" asked Teyla.

"Right here. I had to go put John's present in the living room. What's there to eat?" he asked as he came in and headed straight for the food.

Elizabeth slapped his hand as he reached for the cookies. "You can wait five more minutes."

"No I can't. I'm hypoglycemic, remember?" he said as he reached for the cookie again.

"Yes, but you were sampling the sweets mum was making before we left," Carson said as he sat down next to Radek at the counter.

Elizabeth slapped his had again. "Rodney! Five minutes! Now go sit down!"

"All the seats are taken!"

"Then sit on Carson's lap. I'm sure he won't mind. Just leave this area of the kitchen!"

"John!"

John backed up with his hands raised. "Don't look at me, she kicked me out as well."

"But it's your kitchen!"

"Yes, but do you really want to get in Elizabeth's way when she's baking?" John asked as Rodney took a seat on Carson's lap.

Looking over at Elizabeth who had a knife in her hand, Rodney admitted, "No, that's probably almost as frightful as getting in Carson's way when he's cooking."

"Aye, but you won't do it again, now will you?" asked Carson.

"In case you haven't noticed, I haven't been anywhere near the kitchen when you cook lately."

"Now you can eat," Elizabeth said suddenly.

"Excellent." Rodney jumped up and got his plate halfway filled before anyone else had even started.

After everyone had over eaten and the kitchen was cleaned, they were all settled in the living room arguing on how they were going to open the presents.

Carson, finally having enough of the arguing, got up and randomly grabbed a present and handed it to Teyla. "There."

Teyla looked at the present in her hands in surprise. "One at a time then?" she asked as she started opening the box in her hands. Inside was the pair of boots that she had been looking at last week with Elizabeth. "Thank you Elizabeth. Now I have shoes to go with that skirt for New Years," she said with a slight smirk.

Carson continued to hand out presents one at a time until there were no more. Except for one.

"Here you go John. I saw this, actually, Peg saw it first, but anyways. We felt you needed to have it," Rodney said as he plopped a giant five-foot wrapped blob in John's lap.

"Before you open it, I just want you to know that I was against this," Carson said quickly.

John suddenly had a very nervous look on his face. "This is going to be painful, isn't?" he asked.

Carson nodded.

John sighed and started to rip into the blob. He stopped after one tear. "You have got to be kidding me." He quickly unwrapped it to discover that it was exactly what he thought; a giant five-foot pink teddy bear.

Elizabeth and Teyla started giggling while Jon and Ronan couldn't believe their eyes.

"My sister got that for her birthday last month," Radek said. "Although her's was green. I think the pink one is less scary."

"You got me a giant pink teddy bear," John stated.

"You got me five teddy bears," retorted Rodney.

"Your actual present is around his neck," Carson said.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that!"

John opened up the envelope around the bear's neck to find two Sonics tickets. "Oh wow. Thanks!"

"Just don't take me. You know how I hate basketball."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Hey John, Mom what the hell is that?" John's younger brother Josh said as he entered the room.

"Rodney got it for me. I'm thinking it needs to be displayed in the den."

"I think you need to keep it in your room so I never have to see it," Josh rejoined.

"What can I do for you?" asked John.

"Oh, Mom just wanted to know if you could throw the clothes in the dryer before you came up to bed."

"Yeah, sure."

"Great." Josh then preceded to make himself comfortable between Teyla and Ronan, much to the displeasure of John and Ronan.

"Can we help you with anything else?"

"No, not really."

John paused a moment. "Then could you leave?"

Josh let out an over-exaggerated sigh. "I guess. You are going to be taking me to that Sonics game, right?"

"How did you know about it?"

"Rodney called to make sure you weren't doing anything that day."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take you."

"Sweet. Well then, goodnight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

John just rolled his eyes. "Anyways."

"Just be lucky he left. My sisters would make themselves comfortable and not leave," commented Elizabeth.

"That's because they have a crush on John," Rodney added, making John blush.

"Doesn't everyone?" asked Jon.

"No," answered Teyla.

"That was a rhetorical question," Jon said.

"That's enough talk about siblings and crushes," said John. "Let's talk about something else."

"We are still getting together for New Year's, right?" asked Ronan.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well, last year we decided Rodney would host it this year, so I was wondering."

"No, Carson and I are hosting. You are all free to crash. The guest room has some room as well as the den and living room."

"I thought you were in the guest room," Jon observed.

Rodney and Carson blushed. "I was. But then Carson's aunt and cousin stayed for a bit and I just never moved back."

"I really don't want to know," John said with a shake of his head. "Aiden can come, right?"

"Of course."

"What time can we start coming over?" asked Teyla.

"I think about nine or so. If you want to have dinner earlier, call and let me know before then so I will know how many to cook for," said Carson.

"I will probably talk to you sometime between now and then about dinner arrangements," Teyla said as she stood up. "I have to get going, my grandparents are in town so I have to spend time with them."

"Merry Christmas and see you at New Years!" everyone said as she headed out the door. Everyone else headed out soon after until it was John and his giant pink teddy bear.


	14. Holiday with family

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Carson and Rodney were lounging on the couch, being very lazy.

"Don't you boys still have presents to wrap?" Peg asked as she placed the last of her wrapped presents under the tree.

"I finished last night," Carson answered. "Rodney still has the majority of his, however."

"Now would be the perfect time," caroled Peg.

"But that would ruin my plans for the day," Rodney replied without opening his eyes.

"What plans are those?" asked Carson.

"The ones that involve me and you sitting on the couch all day."

Carson and Peg exchanged a look. "Well, those plans would have been grand if you had talked to me about them. But as it is, we're going to the station to pick up Jeannie."

Rodney sat up. "What? Why are we picking my sister up?"

"She called us yesterday and asked if she could stay here. Apparently she got into a fight with your parents and couldn't cancel her tickets. We thought you wouldn't mind," explained Peg.

"No, not at all." Rodney then bounced up and went to wrap his presents.

"I hope this cheers him up a bit," Carson said as Rodney left the room.

Peg gave his son a questioning look. "Is something wrong?"

Carson sighed. "I think it's getting to him that his parents don't want to spend the holidays with him. I think the fact that his sister still wants to be around him will help."

"I didn't realize that this was affecting him so much."

"He tries not to let it show, but sometimes it really gets to him."

"Is that why he was distant after you got back from your party the other day?"

Carson nodded. "Just seeing where he used to live and knowing that he could never go back was hard."

"I can imagine." Peg was silent as she thought about what would make a parent turn away their children. She came up blank. "Have you heard from any off the universities you applied to?"

Carson shook his head. "No, but I only sent in the applications a few weeks ago. I don't really expect a response quite yet."

"How about Rodney?"

"I don't think he's heard anything. He would have said something."

Just then Rodney came out. "What time do we have to leave to pick up Jeannie?"

"You have a few hours yet. She was going to call as she was coming in."

Rodney nodded and went back to wrapping. At least that what they assumed he was doing since they only heard the sounds of The Postal Service emanating from the room.

As soon as Peg stopped the car at the station, Rodney hopped out and looked around for his sister. "Jeannie!" he yelled when he spotted her.

"Rodney! Hey, how have, what's wrong?" she asked as her younger brother attached himself to her. She looked up in confusion at Carson who just shook his head slightly.

Rodney finally pulled back and looked at Jeannie. "Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming in? I only heard about this a few hours ago!"

"Well, at first I couldn't reach you. And then after I told Carson, we decided it would be better to surprise you. Surprise!"

After giving his boyfriend a slight glare for keeping this a secret from him, Rodney turned back and asked, "How long are you staying for"

"I head back on the first. Classes start back up on the second this year."

"Are you serious?"

Jeannie nodded. "So John tells me that you got him a giant pink teddy bear for Christmas?"

"Did he also tell you that I got him Sonic tickets? The little wanker."

Jeannie stopped dead in her tracks. "You willingly bought tickets to a sporting event?"

Peg and Carson chuckled. "No, he had me go and buy them for him. When I told him that he could just buy them online, he stammered a few words and then muttered something about the principle of the thing," answered Peg.

Jeannie sighed. "Oh, that's a relief. I was afraid that a pod person had replaced my brother."

"No, Rodney is still Rodney, but we love him regardless," Carson said as he wrapped his arm around Rodney's waist.

"I think there was an insult in there somewhere," commented Rodney.

"Of course, luv."

The car ride back was filled with updates on how the two McKay children had been since they saw each other last. When they got home, they both proceeded to the guest room where they shut themselves away.

Carson sighed when the door clicked shut. "I guess I'll just start dinner then."

"I'll help. I can't think of the last time we cooked dinner together," said Peg as she looked in the cupboards.

"That would be grand. I'm sorry I haven't been the best of sons for the past few months," started Carson.

"Carson," interrupted his mom. "You are the best son a mum could hope for. You are just growing up, making your own life. I'm proud of you." Peg then gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I know your father would be as well. But I also know that dinner won't cook itself."

Carson gave his mom a hug before opening up the fridge. "Chicken, potatoes, and vegetables?"

"I call the potatoes."

"Oh sure, take the easy one."

Rodney and Jeannie still hadn't emerged by the time Peg and Carson had finished with dinner. Carson tentively knocked. "Dinner's ready."

"We'll be right out," replied Jeannie.

Carson became very concerned when he saw Rodney. It was very evident, to him at least, that he had been crying. While Carson knew that Rodney was torn up about his family situation, he didn't know it was affecting him so much.

Dinner was a little strained, what with Jeannie trying to put on a happy face and Rodney barely saying a word. That in itself was enough to alert Peg and Carson that there was something wrong. Normally they couldn't get Rodney to shut up at dinner.

It was later that night when Carson finally had a chance to talk with Rodney. They had just gotten into bed when Carson started talking. "Rodney?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you ever talk to me about how much this has been bothering you?"

Rodney raised his from Carson's chest. "Nothing's bothering me."

"Rodney, luv, you know you can tell me anything."

Rodney opened his mouth to deny everything again, but seeing the concern in his love's eyes broke his resolve. "I didn't want to tell you since there really wasn't anything you could do about it and you wouldn't understand."

"Sometimes just talking about a thing can make it better," Carson softly answered.

Rodney was silent for a while. "It does bother me that my parents want nothing to do with me. I've always seen all my friend's parents doing things with them, for them. I've never been grounded or punished for anything. John's always complained about that, but I look at it as his parents are caring enough. Did you know that for a science fair I built a prototype atomic bomb? You know what my parents' response was? 'That's nice.' No punishment for building that had the potential to wipe out a city. The FBI had more to say than my parents. How sad is that?"

Carson had no reply. He brushed away the tears that had fallen and then gently placed a kiss on Rodney's lips. "I know nothing I say can change the past. Nothing I say can make your parents love you. All I can say is that right here and right now, I love you. Everyone in this house loves you and cares about what happens to you."

Rodney grabbed Carson's face and poured all the love he felt into the soft lips under his. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked when the broke apart.

"I ask myself the same question."

"I have a question though. How do you know your mom cares?"

Carson smiled. "Besides the fact that she told me? Didn't she take away your Internet, phone, and television privileges for a few when she learned what you did to some of the teacher's cars at school?"

"I had forgotten about that. It really wasn't a big deal to me since I had no one to talk to and I could just go online at school. Huh." Rodney laid his head back down on Carson's chest.

Rodney was silent for a long time and Carson thought he had fallen asleep. So he was totally unprepared for a pair of lips attaching to his and hands wandering under his top. "Rodney?"

"Less talking, more action." Action it was.


	15. The actual holiday

By the time Christmas rolled around a few days later, Rodney was in much better spirits. He announced over dinner on Christmas Eve that he didn't care about getting his parents approval anymore and that he was going to be doing what he wanted. Carson and Jeannie exchanged a glance when he beamed because Peg thought that was a wonderful idea.

Carson was awoken a littler earlier than he would have liked on Christmas due to a very awake Jeannie coming in and jumping on their bed.

"Wake up sleepy heads! Its Christmas!"

"Yes, a day to sleep in," mumbled Carson. He moaned when Rodney shot up and jumped out of bed, thereby leaving a void of warmth.

"Come on Carson, time to get up," said Rodney as he threw on a shirt.

"Why?"

"Presents!"

"Presents aren't until after breakfast, which is not until after I get up."

"What?" The McKay siblings looked shockingly at each other. "Then all the more reason for you to get up!"

Carson just mumbled and buried further under the covers. Rodney tunneled in after his boyfriend and whispered something in his ear that got Carson getting out of bed, slowly, but still getting out of bed.

While Carson was making breakfast, Rodney was looking longingly at the presents that were under the tree. "I can cook slower you know," Carson threw over his shoulder.

"He's just used to getting up at six and opening his presents so he can play with them all day," Jeannie supplied.

"You could go wake up mum. Never mind," he said as Peg came into the kitchen.

"I wasn't expecting breakfast to be almost done," she said as she looked around the kitchen.

"Rodney wanted to open his presents."

"We never really had a Christmas morning tradition," said Jeannie as she poured herself another cup of coffee. "Rodney normally got up at six, opened his presents, and then hid himself in his room until it was time for Christmas dinner."

Peg, after getting herself a cup of coffee, said, "Well, after breakfast you can open your presents. Then we're going over to the Zelenka's for dinner."

Rodney and Carson looked up at her. "What?"

"We were invited since Victor knows that we have no family here and that you boys are friends with Radek. Didn't I tell you?"

"No. Something like that I would have remembered," Carson answered as he put the last of the bacon on the serving plate. "Breakfast is ready."

Rodney and Jeannie could not remember ever having a breakfast like this. Everyone was still in their pajamas, everyone was talking, and no one was yelling. They were both thinking about how lucky they were to be welcomed into the Beckett family.

As soon as Rodney saw everyone was done, he started to get up to open his presents.

"Not yet luv, we still have to clean up," said Carson as he started to clean off the table.

"But you said after breakfast. It is now after breakfast," he whined.

"How long have you lived here?" asked Carson. "You know perfectly well that part of the meal is cleaning up afterwards."

Rodney mumbled to himself but started helping to clear off the table. Jeannie just watched in amazement. She was astonished on how much her brother had changed. This was the first time she had ever seen him clean up after a meal. When she mentioned this, Rodney blushed and the Becketts smiled.

"You should have heard him complaining the first time we made him help with the dishes. I've never heard such whining," Peg commented. When Rodney came up beside her to put some dishes in the dishwasher, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "He's much better now. Such a lovely lad."

Carson and Jeannie smiled and nodded. "Right. Lovely lad."

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm quite the catch!" protested Rodney.

"That you are, luv, that you are," Carson agreed as he grabbed his face and planted quite a passionate kiss on him that left Rodney a little breathless.

"Apparently he is quite the catch," Jeannie commented. "I always wondered what kind of person would be willing to date my brother. Now I know."

"They are good for each other," commented Peg.

"I can see that."

"Hello, we are in the room," said Rodney as he loaded the last dish in the dishwasher. "My job is done. Presents?"

"What would you do if I told you that you had to get dressed first?" asked Carson with a grin.

"Tell you to get your ass in the shower so we can conserve water," Rodney retorted back.

"You don't have to be dressed first," Peg said as she started the dishwasher. "Carson is just teasin' ya."

Rodney glared at the grinning Scot. "See if I take a shower with you now."

Carson just raised an eyebrow and moved over to the tree to start handing out presents. He would get his shower, even if he had to blackmail to get it.

It was a little after one when everyone was showered (yes, Carson and Rodney did get their shared shower with no blackmail involved) and ready to go. When they arrived at the Zelenka's, Rodney and Carson were a little surprised to see Ronan there as well.

"Ronan, what are you doing here?" asked Rodney.

"His mom is dating my father," Radek supplied as he came over to greet them. "Merry Christmas."

"Since when?" a shocked Rodney asked.

Radek and Ronan exchanged a glance. "Since this summer. They meet at that senior year fling the school threw."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Ronan shrugged. "It didn't seem like that big of a deal. Plus we didn't really think they were that serious until they told us we were celebrating Christmas together. We were going to tell you all at New Years."

"Well, huh."

"Welcome! Peg, it is great to see you out of the office! Rodney, always a pleasure to see you when you are not trying to get Radek in trouble," Victor said as he came into the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

"I do not get him into trouble. Usually it is the other way around!" protested Rodney.

"What about that time you convinced me it would be a good idea to build a giant volcano in the teacher's parking lot? Or the three times with the rockets?" Radek asked.

Rodney just waved his hand. "What is it with you and causing trouble in the teacher's parking lot?" asked Carson.

"He still has issues with Mr. Davis after he told Rodney that giving speeches was not his strong suit," explained Radek.

"That speech I gave moved people. I don't know what his problem is."

"Yes, it moved people to hate you even more." Radek turned to Carson. "I've tried to tell him many times to let it go, to find somewhere else to try out his newest rockets, but I think by now he is used to the parking lot. But he could try them on the weekends when there are no cars there," he finished as he turned to his friend.

"I think that is what the teachers ordered him to do," Carson supplied.

"I said the same thing," Peg said with a stern glance.

"Oh, right, pick on me, see if I care."

"We tease because we care," Carson said as he gave his boyfriend a kiss.

"Dinner should be ready in a few hours," Victor said. "We have a piano in the other room if you would like to play Christmas carols for us, Rodney."

Rodney blushed and looked over at Carson. "I have heard you play, luv."

"What? When?"

"During your class and after school. You should play more often at home."

"Come on Rodney, I haven't heard you play in years," Jeannie said.

Rodney grumbled but agreed to play. So until dinner was ready, Rodney played carols intermixed with Ronan playing his guitar and Radek playing his cello.

"You should have brought over your bagpipes," Peg whispered to Carson.

"I think not. Rodney doesn't even know I can play." At his mum's questioning glance, he continued, "He thinks they are just for decoration, what with us being Scottish and all."

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Maybe, when he stops teasing me for even owning them."

"I can't remember the last time I heard you play," Jeannie said to her brother as they entered the Beckett house later that night.

"It was the night before you left for college," Rodney supplied. "You asked me to play a song for you, to remember the good times by."

"Oh, that's right. What did you play again?"

"Fly me to the moon by Frank Sinatra. It was your favorite song at the time and you made me learn it."

"Huh." Jeannie stood there for a second lost in the memories. "Well, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning."

"Hopefully not as early as this morning," Carson said.

"Oh hells no. You couldn't drag me out of bed before ten tomorrow," she replied before hurrying off to her room.

"Well, I'm off as well," Peg said. "Goodnight luvs." She gave both Carson and Rodney a kiss before locking up and heading to her room.

Carson and Rodney stood in the kitchen. "Bed?" asked Rodney.

"Aye. I'm beat."

"So, no fooling around then I take it?" asked Rodney as they headed to bed.

"Probably not. It's been a long day. And don't give me that look. I put all the blame on you and your get up early tradition. I could have slept in and then had the energy for more," Carson said as he got into his pajamas.

"You can sleep in tomorrow," Rodney said as he wrapped his arms around Carson's waist.

"I'd better. Luv, I really am tired."

Rodney pouted but got relented and changed into his pajamas. "Can I look forward to sex tomorrow?"

"If you're nice and let me sleep in."

"Deal."


	16. New Years

For the next week, Rodney and Carson's life consisted of sleeping, eating, watching movies, and sex. They had a brief reprise when they took Jeannie to the station so she could go home a bit earlier than scheduled (realized she had a ton of things she needed to get done before classes started back up), but that was the only time they ventured outside of the house.

"You boys need to get out and breathe some fresh air," Peg commented on the last day of the year.

In response, Rodney reached over and opened the closest window and took a deep breath.

Peg slapped him upside the head. "Git. Don't you need to go to the store to get food for dinner tonight?"

Carson lifted his head from Rodney's lap. "I'd forgotten about that."

"I figured as much. You'd better leave now so you can be back and have it ready before your friends get here."

Carson scrambled to go get ready. When he saw that Rodney was still on the couch with no thought to moving anytime soon, he asked, "Are you coming with, luv?"

"Do I have to?"

"Its either that or stay and help me clean," Peg supplied from the kitchen.

"I'm coming," he answered as he shot up off the couch.

"Oh, mum, did you get," asked Carson as he headed for the car.

"Yes, don't worry about that."

"Thanks."

"What did she get?" Rodney asked as he jumped in the car.

"You'll find out later now won't you?"

"But you can tell me now."

"I could. But I won't."

Rodney glared at his boyfriend. After fuming in silence for a bit, he asked, "What time is everyone coming over?"

"Teyla, Ronan, Radek, and Jon are coming over at about six for dinner. John and Elizabeth are coming over later since they have family obligations until then. Aiden called before you got up and said he wasn't sure he could make it since he wasn't feeling all that well and his parents wanted to keep him close."

"Have you noticed how John is around Elizabeth lately?" asked Rodney as they pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store.

"You mean him staring at her longingly? No, I hadn't noticed."

Rodney ignored the sarcasm. "I think he likes her."

"You're probably right, but he doesn't want to act upon it for loosing her friendship and breaking up the group."

"Breaking up the group? What about us?"

"What about us? If we were to ever break up, which isn't going to happen, they would be on your side."

"What? No they wouldn't. They only tolerate me because I fill the void Aiden left and they like you."

"Rodney, they're your friends. They would stick by you through thick and thin."

"But they're your friends too. What's to say they wouldn't be on your side?"

Carson glanced over at Rodney. "You have a history with them. And as much as you deny it, they do care about you in their own weird way."

"I think there was an insult in there somewhere."

"You would probably be right."

Carson had just finished dinner when the doorbell rang. "Could you get that luv?"

"Fine, I'll be your slave, see if I really care."

Carson just raised an eyebrow at Rodney's retreating back.

"That smells delicious," Teyla commented as she entered the kitchen. "What is it?"

"Chicken chou mien. I've been wanting to make it for a while."

"Would you like me to do anything?" Teyla asked.

With a glare directed at Rodney, Carson replied, "If you would bring the plates over to the table, that would be grand."

Teyla nodded and picked up the plates. Rodney escaped Carson's glare by the sound of the doorbell.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Ronan asked as he barreled into the kitchen.

"Just waiting for Jon," said Carson as he brought the food over to the table.

"I still can't believe you go all formal when it is just us," Radek commented as he took his place in front of his nameplate.

"He takes his meals very seriously," Rodney replied.

"If ye are going to be like this, I can stop making food for ye," Carson said as he stormed back to the kitchen.

"I do love making him a little upset. Did you notice how his accent got a little thicker? Sexy."

Ronan shuddered. "So didn't need to hear that."

Radek looked a little worried. "Is that why you anger me so much?"

Rodney waved his hand. "Of course not. I just like arguing with you. You actually know what you are talking about and have valid arguments."

Teyla and Ronan exchanged a glance.

Just then Jon burst through the door. "Sorry, barely escaped with my life."

"Why yes, just come on in," said Rodney with just a hint of sarcasm.

"What happened?" asked Teyla.

"Apparently my parents failed to tell me that they were throwing a New Year's Eve party as well. I'm sure all the teachers from school were there. Very awkward and just a little frightening. I can stay the night here, right?" he asked a little worriedly.

"Yes you can," answered Carson as he came in from the kitchen carrying a covered plate, which he sat at one end of the table.

"What's that?" asked Jon.

"Sweet, sweet goodness," answered Rodney as he followed the plate with his eyes.

"If that's a powerbar casserole, I'm going to be very disappointed and a little scared," Jon said as he took his place at the table. "I'm already a little scared by the place settings. Carson, do you ever chill out?"

"You should see him after," started Rodney.

"That's alright. Rhetorical question," Jon quickly interrupted, not wanting to hear the end of that particular thought.

Carson just glared at everyone and went back into the kitchen for another dish.

"You really didn't need to do all of this," Teyla commented as she saw the amount of food that had been prepared. "We would have been happy with just sandwiches."

"Speak for yourself," Jon commented as he saw what was for dinner. "I think I'm in love."

"Well, you're a little too late. He's mine and I'm not giving him up for anything."

"I can see why."

"If I were to say dinner was up, would it get ye to stop talking about me?" Carson asked as he brought out a pitcher of some mysterious liquid and poured it in everyone's glasses.

"For a bit while we stuff our faces," Ronan replied as he sat down.

"Where is your mother?" asked Teyla as she realized there was an empty stop at the table. 

"Mum! Dinner's up!" shouted Carson as he sat down.

"You mean I actually get to partake in this fabulous meal that you have been taunting me with all day?" Peg asked as she exited from the den.

"Of course. Why wouldn't you?"

"I thought you would want to have a nice meal with your friends," Peg commented as she took her seat. As she saw a nameplate in front of her, she sighted. "Carson, you didn't."

Carson blushed and busied himself in filling his plate.

"Rodney, why didn't you stop him?" asked Peg, gesturing to her nameplate.

"I thought it was cute. And he distracted me!"

"I'm sure I don't want to know," Ronan said.

"I don't even want to know," Peg replied.

"Can't we just enjoy the last meal," started Carson

"It had better now be the last meal!" interrupted Rodney.

Carson glared at his boyfriend. "As I was saying. Can't we just enjoy the last dinner of the year without everyone ganging up on me? I did make the bloody thing!"

"We can try," Radek answered honestly. "But I think once you actually let us eat we might stop."

"Only because our mouths are full," added Jon.

"I did say dinner was ready. I don't know why ye all are just sitting there flapping your lips."

Chaos reigned.

"That was probably the best cooked meal I've had since, well, the last time I was over here," Jon commented as they moved into the living room after dinner.

"That was most excellent," Teyla added.

"There is dessert, right?" Ronan asked.

"How can you think of more food?" asked Radek.

"Just thinking ahead. And have you had his desserts?"

Radek was silent for a moment. "There is dessert, right?"

"Of course. Carson made fudge, cookies, I think a cake and or pie," answered Rodney as he entered from the kitchen. "I think he's going to put those out after John and Elizabeth arrive."

"When are they coming?"

"John can't make it until after nine and Elizabeth should be here shortly."

"What are the plans for the rest of the evening?"

"I want to play Carson at foosball," said Ronan.

"Have fun while he kicks your ass," Rodney said shaking his head.

"We'll see."

"Oh, no, he will kick your ass. There is no seeing. It will occur," supplied Jon as Carson joined them in the living room.

"Who's kicking whose ass?" he asked.

"Ronan wants to play you at foosball."

"Ah. Can it wait until I have digested more of my food?"

"Sure. Why don't we pop in that movie that you got for Christmas?"

"That sounds like a great idea. We haven't had a chance to watch it yet. Still don't understand why Elizabeth got if for you though," Rodney said as he got up to put in the movie.

"You will just have to watch it and find out," Teyla supplied with a smirk.

"Have you seen it?" asked Radek.

"Elizabeth and I watched it when she was going through her only foreign movie phase. This was one of the better ones she made me watch."

Just then Elizabeth walked in. "Are you watching a movie?"

"Where did you come from?" asked Rodney.

"Peg let me in. I was finally able to escape the terror of middle school sleepovers. We were never like that, right?"

"I think you were worse," Jon replied.

"Okay, going to start the movie now. No talking."

"Yes master Rodney."

"That's what I like to hear."

Jon groaned. "I didn't need to hear that!"

Rodney looked strangely over at his friend. "You have a very sick mind."

"You live with my parents and try not to have one! It's impossible!"

"Even Mr. Jackson?"

"He's the worst since he's a linguist! Knows many dirty sayings in many different languages!"

"Shh!" hissed Rodney as he started the movie.

"Oh excellent, I love this movie!" said Elizabeth as she realized what movie it was.

"Shh!"

When the movie was over, Elizabeth turned to Carson and said, "Now do you understand why I bought this for you?"

"Aye. There is a certain likeness. But I think Rodney has a much nicer ass."

Jon groaned again and covered his eyes. "I didn't need to hear that. Just like I didn't need to see that."

"Me think you doth protest too much," Radek said with a smile.

"I just don't need to hear about the sex lives of my friends. I get more than enough of the sex life of my parents."

"I thank you for introducing me to this movie, Elizabeth. I think I'm going to have to show it to Jeannie when I see her next."

"You will not!" protested Rodney. "And there was no likeness."

Everyone snickered. "Sorry luv, but there was. Even mum thought so when she came in."

Rodney moaned and buried his head in Carson's lap.

"I do enjoy the fact that she entered during the naked scene," Ronan commented.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Rodney said very quickly.

"John always has wonderful timing," commented Jon.

"Okay, what's got Rodney in such a fit?" John asked as he entered the living room.

"I am not!"

John just rolled his eyes and looked around.

"We just finished watching Century Hotel," explained Teyla.

"Ah," John nodded in understanding.

"You've seen it?" asked Elizabeth.

John nodded. "My grandparents gave it to my parents on their anniversary as part of a collection of international movies to 'broaden their cultural experience.' Josh and I watched all of them during spring break last year when they went on vacation without us. That was one of the ones we both really liked, surprisingly enough."

"Okay, foosball time," Ronan said. "I want John on my team."

"Who are we playing against?" asked John as he headed towards the den.

"Carson."

"That's it? That seems never mind," John said as he remembered how badly he got his ass kicked the last time he played Carson.

"My money's on Carson," Rodney said as he got up to watch the game.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," John said with a sarcastic air about it.

"I'm sorry, but Carson has been playing for a hell of a lot longer than the two of you combined."

"My money is also on Carson," said Teyla.

"Does anyone think Ronan and I can take him?" asked John as they prepared to play.

There was silence for a bit before Elizabeth said, "I think you have a chance. Not a very good one, but a chance."

"Thank you very much for the vote of confidence. But lets see the master go down!"

And so the game commenced. There was never any question on who would win once Carson scored the first two points in a minute. In the end, the score was ten to six; a lot closer than either John or Ronan had been able to get on their own.

"Anyone else want to get their ass kicked?" asked Carson.

"Teyla and I want to play the losers," Elizabeth said.

"Finally, someone we can beat!" exclaimed John as he prepared for another go. He never saw the look of doubt on Ronan's face at that statement.

While the foosball game was going on, Carson snuck out to the kitchen, followed closely by Rodney when he realized Carson wasn't there.

"I'm just getting a little something for everyone to drink," Carson said without looking at who came into the kitchen. Which could be part of the reason why he was very startled when a pair of arms encircled his waist. "Rodney?"

"If anyone else were to do this to you, I would have to kill them."

Carson turned around without breaking the grip of the arms around him. "Only you, luv, only you." He then placed a gently kiss on the lips before him which quickly turned into something with a bit more passion.

"I think you will, ah geez!" started Radek as he walked into the kitchen.

Rodney jumped back with a start and looked a bit embarrassed. "Just helping Carson get the drinks."

"I think you were helping him with a bit more," Radek answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Radek, could you carry some of these glasses into the den?" asked Carson as he grabbed three bottles. "Rodney, if you could grab the rest of the glasses and bottles?" Without another word, Carson left leaving Rodney and Radek in awkward silence.

"Right, I'll just grab this, Champagne!" Rodney exclaimed as he looked at the bottle. "Peg bought us Champagne? I love her."

"We should go and partake in this, should we not?" Radek asked as he grabbed a few glasses and hurried to the den with Rodney quickly behind.

"Finally, the merriment can begin!" exclaimed John. He then proceeded to turn on the stereo and grab the glasses out of Radek and Rodney's hands. "Pop the cork, Carson!"

Radek leaned over and whispered in Rodney's ear, "Bet you wish he would pop your cork, eh?"

He was very shocked when after Carson had started to pour the champagne he said very loudly, "Carson, since you did such a good job with popping that cork, want to pop my cork later?"

Everyone who was drinking promptly chocked and anyone who wasn't just gapped at what their normally very reserved, when it came to anything sexual, friend had just said. Carson on the other had didn't stop from pouring the next glass. When he had finished, he calmly said, "Was their any question about that?"

"I don't know if I want to stay the night anymore," Jon said.

It was only two hours until the New Year when Ronan brought up a very important topic. "Wasn't there dessert?"

"Of course," Carson said as he headed towards the kitchen. "Could someone help me bring it all out?"

Ronan and Jon hurried to help, much to the surprise of everyone. The surprise was cleared up when they came back with their mouths and hands full of goodness.

After everyone had tried everything that was brought out, did Rodney remember that Radek and Ronan had something that they were going to tell everyone.

"Radek. Wasn't there something you and Ronan wanted to share?"

"What?"

"That's right. You said you were going to share tonight," remembered Carson.

"A secret? We can't be having this!" John said, very interested.

"Its not that big of a deal, our parents are dating," Ronan supplied as he reached for another piece of fudge. "You really need to make these more often, Carson."

"What? When did this happen?" Jon asked.

"Summer. We did not think they were very serious," answered Radek.

"They told us a few days ago that they were thinking of moving in with each other when the lease it up on our apartment in May," added Ronan.

"That's just, weird," said John.

"You're telling me."

"Wow. If you think about it, it is kinda cool, though," Jon said.

"Just goes to show you that live likes to throw you curve balls. You never know what the future might hold," Elizabeth said philosophically.

"Appropriate that you should bring that up with about an hour left in the year," drawled Rodney.

In the last hour of the year, the eight friends discussed what the future might hold for them.

At midnight, quiet "Happy New Year" salutations were exchanged and silent promised were made. Whether they would be kept, only the future would know.


End file.
